Un cambio inesperado
by Blue Bnda
Summary: Queria a un chico Guapo, detallista, listo, serio, apacionado por la lectura y las novelas, con un buen peinado, pero de buen corazon.El Destino hiso una de sus jugadas, pero no era lo que ella esperaba cuando el chico de cabellos rosados que se le hacia molesto cambio su vida desde el primer dia en que lo conocio
1. Chapter 1

Como sabrán los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen

Pero la historia si

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**UN CAMBIO INESPERADO **

**Capitulo 1 : La "Princesita"**

Lucy Heartfilia, una hermosa joven rubia, ojos grandes color marrones, pero con un graaan físico, la chica perfecta para cualquier hombre, al verla por primera vez pensarían que era una joven arrogante y presumida, pero no era así ella era amante de la lectura, y sobre todo de un gran corazón, pero eso nadie veía eso ¿la chica perfecta ,no?. Había algo que lucy quería hacer, escribir un libro sobre todas sus aventuras y su vida "¿Aventuras?" Esa palabra era lo ultimo que describía su vida, era un gran obstáculo para empezar a escribir su libro ya que ella no tenia ni había tenido aventuras en toda su vida.

Cada vez que caminaba por las calles , le daba cosa, ya que para cualquier hombre que la viera era inevitable que la voltearan a ver con los ojos bien abiertos, hasta algunos niños la veían por su gran belleza y se caían o chocaban con algún poste, esto a Lucy le daba un poco de gracia, pero habían veces que pasaban señores, viejitos y la veían con una cara de perversión, pero no veían su hermosa cara, si no sus pechos grandes y le gritaban cosas asquerosas. A lucy esto le causaba escalofríos y repugnancia se dijo que algún dia los eliminaría de la tierra.

De hecho a esta joven no le había llegado el amor, a sus 17 años nunca había dado su primer beso, pero ella quería que fuera algo especial "Con el chico perfecto" Un joven guapo, detallista, listo, serio, de buen corazón, apasionado por la lectura, amante de novelas, con una cabellera hermosa y que tuvieran los mismos gustos, ese era el chico perfecto para Lucy, y de no encontrar uno asi, ella sabría que moriría soltera lo cual no le causaba ninguna alegría, no se enamoraría de nadie solo " de su chico perfecto" sabia que era difícil pero no imposible. Ella era algo especial con el amor y lo sabia, bueno ella era hermosa, asi que ella también quería a alguien perfecto y no a un idiota.

Lucy vivía con su padre, su madre había fallecido cuando ella era pequeña, tenia muy pocos recuerdos de ella pero la extrañaba, desde la muerte de su madre, su padre tubo un drástico cambio, se distancio demasiado de Lucy, no pasaba tiempo con ella, nunca hablaban de nada, la regañaba por todo, le gritaba y hasta le alzaba la mano. Le tenia un buen de miedo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía odio y rencor hacia el. Su familia es una de las mas ricas en todo Japón y de las mas prestigiadas, por lo que Lucy siempre fue en escuelas de gran prestigio con gente de su misma clase. Todos los días eran lo mismo en su vida, levantarse, bañarse, ir ala escuela (que era lo que mas odiaba), regresaba a comer, comía sola ya que su papa muy pocas veces comía con ella por el trabajo, se iba a su enorme cuarto a leer algún libro o ver la tele, al anochecer se asomaba a su gran ventana en donde se veía todo, una vista bonita todo el movimiento de la ciudad, le gustaba ver a la demás gente con su vida y se dormía. Esto a veces entristecía Lucy pero no lo demostraba

Ahora mismo iba en la preparatoria, la gente con la que convivía eran de la que siempre hablaban de sus viajes, ropa y accesorios de marca, iban de fiesta en fiesta ,se la pasaban criticando a los demás, y solo se fijaban en la gente por su gran billetera, Lucy se sentía una rarita y un fantasma en esa escuela ya que ella no le gustaba hablar de nada de eso, sus amigos, bueno si asi se les podía llamar, le decían que era una rara, pero no se dejaban de juntar o hablar con ella por su gran físico o por el dinero, Lucy siempre intentaba alejarse de ellos, pero estos se le pegaban como chicle.

"¿Algún día dejare de estar rodeada de este tipo de gente?" se pregunto

-Lucy, Lucy! Vamos a ir de compras ¿vienes?- decía Kushida una joven muy tacaña o "así" pensaba Lucy

-No, lo siento no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer, además ya saben como es mi padre- decía la rubia guardando sus cuadernos para salir del a salón

-No te preocupes por eso, le acabo de hablar a tu padre, y me dijo que si- dijo Shijo, un joven apuesto, el mas popular de toda la escuela, pero era un engreído y payaso, el quería con Lucy pero esta no lo pelaba, y el no descansaría hiciera lo que hiciera para que aceptara.

-ah ok, bueno. Pues vamos -Dijo Lucy algo decepcionada

Su padre no la dejaba salir, al menos de que fuera con sus guardaespaldas, parecía encarcelada, pero eso si, solo podría salir con gente de su escuela, de su misma "clase" y que tuvieran mucho dinero, el papa de Lucy se llevaba bien con lo padres de Shijo.

-Pues vamos hermosa- dijo shijo, agarrándole de la muñeca para jalarla e irse

"Genial, no podría ser peor este día, otro día normal ¿algún día esto cambiara?" se dijo Lucy decepcionada

Lo que Lucy no se imaginaba, es que este día seria diferente…


	2. Chapter 2 El idiota de cabello rosado

Jeje gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les este agradando! :3

Lose el capitulo 1 fue bastante corto, pero este si que esta largo…Saludos!

**Capitulo 2: El tipo idiota de Cabello Rosado**

Lucy decepcionada se fue con sus "amigos" ala plaza New Tokio, la plaza mas cara, hermosa, y pura marca en Japón, solo estaban ahí la gente rica, la gente de clase media casi no asistía ahí porque los ricachones les hacían burlas, les gritaban, los hacían sentir mal, para Lucy era raro que nadie se defendiera nada mas se quedaban callados y se iban, supuso que no era tanto que les tuvieran miedo, querían evitar problemas con gente de clase alta, ya que tenían demasiado dinero para desgraciarle la vida a alguien, al fin y al cabo el dinero maneja el mundo o al menos eso pensaba Lucy.

Iban en una elegante limusina, en ella iban abordo siete, tres hombres, y cuatro mujeres, Dos se estaban devorando a besos como si estuvieran borrachos y para la mala suerte de Lucy ellos estaban a su lado, esto a ella le dio asco ,los dos poco a poco se querían acostar como si quisieran hacer el amor en frente de todos, bueno…a ellos les valía, los dos devoradores se recargaban en Lucy ella intentaba alejarse mas pero sus intentos eran inútiles ya que el espacio se reducía mas, y del otro lado de Lucy estaba Shijo, que estaba bien contento de que Lucy estuviera bien cerca de el, ella se percato y empujo a los devoradores

-Compórtense!- grito desesperada- parecen animales!- lo vio a todos, los demás estaban cantando, mas bien parecía que gritaban.

-Cálmate Lucy chan- dijo Yoko, una joven bien superficial, se maquillaba mucho lo que la hacia verse como un payaso- solo la estamos pasando bien

-Aii! ya déjenla- Dijo Kushida- Es la rarita del grupo, aun no entiendo porque viene con nosotros

-Si tu fuiste quien la invitaste tonta- le contesto Ichigo, ella era la "devoradora" era bien zorra, se acostaba con cualquiera de la escuela

-Emm si fui yo pero…nose déjenlo así- dijo fumándose un cigarrillo- Ya deja de ser una rara Lucy

A Lucy no le gustaban los pleitos, pero ya la estaban sacando de sus casillas, pero decidió seguir callada

-Calmados, ya llegamos- dijo shijo tratando de que no hubiera una pelea, pero no habría la puerta para que todos salieran

-¿Por qué no abres la puerta?- pregunto Lucy

- Estúpido chofer!- grito- Abre la puerta

-Lo…lo siento señor- dijo el chofer asustado- solo estaba viendo….

-No me importa, tu estas aquí para servirme pobretón, ala próxima te despido- dijo enfadado mientras salían todos de la limusina- y ven por nosotros, Puntual! Ala no lo se..

-Si señor- dijo el chofer asustado

-No tenias por que hablarle así Shijo- dijo Lucy enojada

-Y aquí va de nuevo la rara, con su amor y paz- dijo kushida

-Ya! No comencemos- dijo shijo algo alterado- Vámonos

Lucy volteo a ver al chofer, que estaba llorando mientras lo demás seguían caminando ella fue con el

-No te pongas así, no se como sigues aguantándolo

-Es que en verdad necesito el dinero para mi familia señorita Lucy- dijo limpiándose algunas lagrimas

-Venga, no se me ponga asi, por favor ala próxima que el le grite vallase, no sufra mas

-Pero no puedo…

-Mire hay gente mas buena y que lo tratara mejor, tal vez sea poca, pero no siga con el- Lucy saco su billetera y le dio unos billetes

-Pero…¿que esta haciendo?- pregunto confundido

- No es mucho, pero le servirá para los gastos de su familia y para usted en un mes, le servirán mucho

-Pero no puedo aceptarlos, señorita Lucy..- se le volvieron a salir las lagrimas

-Acéptalo, eso y mas te mereces, por aguantar a este tipo durante años y por lo mucho que te esfuerzas , en verdad piénselo y no siga trabajando para el- se quedo callada unos segundos- yo le hare cartas de recomendaciones y muy buenas, pero la decisión es suya- le sonrió

-Gracias, señorita Lucy- la abrazo- en verdad muchas gracias usted es diferente a ellos ¿en verdad que no se como se junta con ellos? Usted se merece algo mejor

-Luuuuucy! Vámonos que haces- grito shijo

-Ya voy es que olvide mi bolsa!- se despidió del chofer y se fue

Cuando entraron al ala plaza, todos seguían platicando de lo mismo de siempre, dinero, ropa, viajes, etc. Shijo intentaba agarrar la mano de Lucy pero esta se la arrebataba y este nada mas se reía. En todo el camino Lucy iba pensando en lo que le había dicho el chofer ¿Qué hacia con ellos? ¿se merecía algo mejor? ¿esta era una vida para ella? , todo era confuso pero sabia que todo seguiría igual…

Todos decidieron que tenían hambre y antes de comprar querían comer, asi que se dirigían a comer sushi del mas caro. Mientras se dirigían al gran puesto de sushi, Lucy seguía distraída hundida en sus pensamientos, hasta que sintió un golpe fuerte en su frente y callo sentada, se sobo la frente y cuando levanto la cabeza noto que había chocado con alguien

-Lo...siento- dijo lucy disculpándose

Vio a un tipo joven como de su edad, alto, de cabello rosa todo alborotado, no podía verle la cara bien ya que este tenia la cabeza agachada, noto que llevaba un uniforme supo que no era de ninguna de las escuelas prestigiadas que ella conocía, el uniforme estaba algo corriente…pero por una extraña razón Lucy sabia de que escuela era ese uniforme "¿Fairy Tail?" se pregunto.

Cuando de repente este levanto la cara para verla algo confuso como si estuviera perdido por el golpe. Lucy vio que no era muy guapo pero admitía que no había visto a un tipo así en su vida. Lucy pensó que este también se asombraría de su belleza, y le pediría disculpas y le pediría una cita o algo así como la mayoría de los hombres que se cruzaban con ella lo hacían, pero fue todo lo contrario. Después de dejar de estar perdido, su cara empezó a cambiar a enojado

-Mira…Mira lo que has hecho!- grito el Peli rosa ,viéndola enfadado

-¿Qué hice? Ya te pedí disculpas, además tu fuiste el que iba corriendo ¿no?

-Mi…mi…- dijo temblando

-¿Tu, que?- pregunto Lucy

-Mi nieve lo has tirado!-Grito enfadado y de repente empezó a hablar con la nieve derramada en el piso triste- chiquito…chiquito

Todos veían a Natsu con cara de sorprendidos ¿Qué tipo habla con la nieve?

"ese tipo es raro" dijo Lucy inexpresiva

-Natsu cálmate, ya veremos como compramos otro- decía un niño que salió detrás de el, este niño tenia alrededor de 5 años pero a diferencia del otro este tenia el cabello negro y su cara era clara, lo que lo hacia verse tierno, que llevaba puestas unas orejas de gato azules

"¿Qué hace con unas orejas de gato?" pregunto Lucy a si misma "estos dos si que son unos extraños"

-Vamos Natsu, levántate vamos a ver como le hacemos, compartiremos mi nieve- dijo el niño dándole de su nieve

-No Happy…tu comételo- se limpio sus lagrimas y de repente cambio de humor y se puso feliz- Descansa en paz super nieve

"¿Happy? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?" "¿llorando y despidiéndose de una nieve?" "¿Qué fue ese repentino cambio de humor?" Lucy los veía confundida

-Bien bien, vamos Happy- dijo Natsu agarrando la pequeña mano del Happy, cuando de repente vio a Lucy- Lo siento…

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió- Gracias…

-Aunque deberías de dejar de ir caminando distraída como si estuvieras en el planeta de los simios, debes estar mas atenta- sonrió que soltó una risota

-Hahahahahaha Buena esa Natsu - empezó a reírse también Happy, que se empezaron a marchar- que chica tan torpe

Los acompañantes de Lucy también empezaron a reírse

-Para…Para empezar tu fuiste el que choco con migo por ir idiotizado con tu nieve!- Grito Lucy, avergonzada

-Valla que tipos tan extraños- dijo yoko sorprendida

Por primera vez lucy estaba desacuerdo en algo con ella

-¿Se dieron cuanta de su imagen, su uniforme y su forma de ser?- dijo kushida- que corrientes

-Vas a empezar- dijo Lucy

- Deja lo corriente que se veía - dijo enfadado Shijo- se metió con nosotros y actuó como si nada, además un pobretón como el no debería de estar aquí…

-¿y desde cuando se metió con "nosotros"?- pregunto Lucy

-Hahahahahaahhaahahaha- empezó a reírse como loco- Pinche pobretón, feo, y hambriento, un inútil como tu no debería estar aquí!- grito shijo, para que Natsu escuchara, que ya estaba medio lejos pero si alcanzo a escucharlo

- ¿Qué dices idiota?!- grito Natsu enfadado

-Te he dicho PO-BRE-TON, y a tu naco niño gato hahahahahaha- empezó a reírse mas

- Shijo no te pases…- le reclamo Lucy, que le sorprendía que Natsu se defendiera ya que nadie lo había hecho

-Desgraciado! No te metas con Happy!- grito enfadado y se dirigía hacia Shijo corriendo, a Shijo le sorprendió que alguien lo fuera atacar

En ese momento dos guardias de seguridad lo detuvieron, pero les costo trabajo ya que este tenia una gran fuerza

-¿Qué están haciendo? Voy a partirle la cara al niño consentido- dijo Natsu

-Natsu vámonos- dijo Happy agarrándolo del brazo- vámonos Natsu, vámonos!

-Pero…- se le quedo viendo a Happy como si le dijera algo para que se tranquilizara- Bien, suéltenme, me voy….

Los guardias lo soltaron, y Natsu junto con Happy se dirijan hacia la salida

-Hhahahahaha Corre, vete! Y ala próxima te hundirás- se siguio burlando de el

Natsu volteo a verlo, pero esta vez no hiso nada y siguió caminando

Todos empezaron a reírse excepto Lucy

-Te pasaste Shijo- le reclamo Lucy, que volvió a ver a Natsu y pensó que este como los demas habia tenido miedo de Shijo, bueno mas bien de su poder con el dinero

- Vamos a comer tengo hambre- exigió Daika, el devorador numero dos

Pasando un rato todos comían tranquilamente, platicando de lo mismo de siempre, Lucy estaba aburrida

-Voy al baño ahorita regreso- se levanto, tomo su bolso y se dirigió al baño

-Ok Lucy chan- le dijo Shijo

Lucy se estaba lavando la cara, desesperada de todo lo que había pasado este dia, estaba arta de ellos y de Shijo, de su padre, de todo, se sentía una cobarde e inútil de no poder ser valiente y hacer algo por su vida. Noto que no había nadie en el baño, así que agarro la bolsa rápido e intento salir hasta que shijo estaba enfrente de ella

-Shijo ¿Qué haces aquí? Es el baño de mujeres- pregunto asustada

-Solo quiero estar un momento con tigo…-cerro la puerta del baño- …nena

-Tu estas loco, voy a salir-

intento salir, pero este la agarro del brazo y la tiro al piso este serró con llave la puerta del baño y se puso encima de Lucy, arrancándole la blusa y manoseándola toda

-No idiota!- grito Lucy desesperada- déjame!- grito, mientras intentaba zafarse de el pero no podía ya que este era demasiado fuerte

-Estas bien sabrosa Lucy chan- siguio besándola por todas partes y manoseándola como un loco imparable

-No! No! Ayuda!- gritaba desesperada a que alguien vinera a salvarla

-Tus intentos serán inútiles, nadie te escuchara…Y aunque me demandes, grites y supliques, yo soy mas rico que tu, puedo dejarte en la ruina junto a tu padre, Piénsalo Lucy…

-No…no…por favor…. No lo hagas- dijo Lucy en voz baja, cansada del esfuerzo que intentaba hacer por quitárselo e encima- No me hagas esto…- Se le salieron las lagrimas,

-Jejej así de flojita y coperando, desde cuando te traigo ganas- dijo sonriéndole- Lo intente de la forma fácil pero tu escogiste la difícil

Siguió manoseándola y besándola…Lucy no dejaba de llorar

"este es el fin…mi vida…es un completo asco" se dijo llorando y cerro los ojos

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- se escucho un grito de ira

Había roto la puesta del baño con una sola patada, y ese era Natsu que había vuelto

-Ahora si idiota- dijo sonriendo y enfadado al mismo tiempo- te partiré la cara

-¿Q…que demonios?- dijo shijo sorprendido- ¿Cómo supiste…?

-Estoy encendido!


	3. Chapter 3 Natsu y Happy

**Capitulo 3 : Natsu y Happy**

Lucy sorprendida vio como Natsu le quito de encima a shijo de un solo jalón y lo aventó hacia los lavaderos del baño haciendo que este se golpeara en uno de estos y callera al piso, Natsu en menos de un segundo estaba ya encima de del golpeándolo con su puño derecho, pero shijo intentaba defenderse

-Valla, le dije a Natsu que lo dejara asi- dijo Happy entrando al baño tranquilo

Lucy no dijo nada hasta que Happy la volteo a ver con los ojos abiertos, viendo que estaba despeinada, con la blusa medio abierta, y la falda desacomodada

-Para que estés llorando si que a de doler mucho, desde afuera se escuchaban tus gritos de pación- dijo Happy haciendo una cara de miedo- Y en el baño jeje- se rio después- son unos cochinos jeje, lo bueno es que soy un niño y no pasare por ese dolor

-Cállate!- reclamo Lucy- yo no hice nada de eso, el me quería violar

-¿Violarte? ¿para que?

-Olvídalo, tu que vas a saber, tan solo eres un niño

-Bueno, no soy tan torpe como tu lo fuiste hace rato –sonrió Happy

Los dos se quedaron callados para seguir viendo la pelea, Natsu estaba tomando ventaja ya que estaba encima de el, pero después Shijo lo pateo en su parte intima

-AAaaaaaaaaag- se toco su parte, y se le salían una lagrimas- E…eres un tramposo

Shijo se rio y se fue encima de el

-Cuidado! El es muy bueno en las artes marciales- grito Lucy

-No te preocupes, estare bien preciosa- volteo a verla shijo

-A ti no te digo idiota- le lanzo su zapato lucy atinándole a su cabeza

-¿Qué son artes Marciales?- pregunto Happy

-Te tengo!- grito natsu, aprovechándose del zapatazo que le había lanzado Lucy ala cara y dejando a Shijo medio mareado

Lo siguió golpeando, hasta dejarlo en el piso sin que pudiera moverse

-No te vuelvas a meter con migo, ni mucho menos con Happy- dijo enfadado y volteo a ver hacia donde estaban Lucy y Happy, se dirigía hacia ellos, con una postura de orgullo y cara de seriedad hasta que de repente se tropezó y se callo- Auch!

-Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ha- soltó una risota Lucy, no recordaba haber reído así desde que murió su mama

Natsu y Happy la veían con extrañeza

-No es gracioso- se quejo Natsu

-Que rara- dijo Happy, tapándose la boca porque también se quería reír de la caída de Natsu

-Ni crean que esto se quedara así- dijo shijo, que apenas podía hablar y agarro un silbato

-¿para que un silbato?- preguntaron los tres

-¿Vas a llamar a un perro?- pregunto Happy asustado- Natsu tengo miedo, me va a comer

-Pero no eres un gato!- le dijo Lucy

En ese momento se escucharon un montón de sirenas de la policía que se dirigían al baño

-Rayos, otra vez no- exclamo Natsu, que agarro a Happy, viendo para todos lados para ver en donde se escondían

-No hay para donde esconderse- apenas y pudo decir Shijo- Me la van a pagar, esto también te incluye a ti Lucy…

Lucy no sabia que decir ni que sentir, estar asustada o enfadada, así que se dirigió hacia el ,agarro el zapato que le había lanzado y le volvió a dar otro zapatazo

-Idiota- exclamo lucy y se volteo- Ustedes dos!

-¿Nosotros?- pregunto Natsu dudoso

-Vengan con migo- les sonrió Lucy

-¿para que?- pregunto Happy

-Vamos a escondernos…

Se salieron corriendo y Lucy iba al mando, mientras los dos la seguían, Lucy noto que los los policías se dirigían al baño, pero pensó que cuando no los vieran ahí Shijo les diría que buscaran por todas partes sin descanso. Lucy sabia que no les daría tiempo de llegar hacia donde ella quería y que los encontrarían fácilmente, se le ocurrió una idea

-Vengan, hay que meternos aquí- señalo el puesto

-¿tienda de disfraces?- pregunto Happy

Se metieron al puesto. Pasando 10 minutos salieron, Natsu estaba disfrazado de dragón, Happy de un perro , él se quería disfrazar de gato pero lucy se lo prohibió ya que todos lo habían visto con las orejas de gato, y Lucy se disfrazo de bruja con el sombrero intento taparse el cabello rubio para que nadie la reconociera

-mi disfraz da miedo!- se quejo Happy

-Genial soy un dragón- se alegró Natsu

-Vamos, ahora caminemos como si nada y ustedes síganme

Notaron que que en cuestión de minutos, toda la plaza era un alboroto, policías por todas partes, la gente veían a Natsu, Happy y a Lucy raro, pero los policías no sospechaban de ellos ya que pensaban que eran trabajadores de ahí, promocionando algún producto

Habían caminado un gran cacho, pasando desapercibidos, caminaban tranquilos, Natsu iba distraído viendo la deliciosa comida que se comía la gente ,iba tan distraído que le piso la cola del disfraz a Happy y este sin darse cuenta seguía caminando pero se había roto el disfraz quedando en el piso mientras Natsu lo pisaba

Happy al darse cuenta de que no tenia su disfraz, dela sorpresa se tropezó y se agarró del disfraz de Lucy, haciendo que esta también se le callera el disfraz junto con Happy . Este enojado volteo a ver a Natsu y le quito el disfraz

-Tontos ¿Qué están Haciendo?- grito Lucy avergonzada ya que los tres habían quedado completamente en ropa interior

-Ahí están!- grito uno de los policías

-Corran!- grito lucy- no estamos muy lejos

Los tres intentaron correr hacia el frente, pero en eso en frente se les puso un camarógrafo que les tomo una foto a los tres de cerca distraídos y en ropa interior, desubicados por el flash, Lucy tomo del brazo a Natsu y Happy y los jalo, los tres iban corriendo en ropa interior, La gente los veía sorprendida y los hombres veían con mas cara de morbo a Lucy,la gente sacaban sus cámaras para grabar o tomarles fotos.

Como 40 policías iban detrás de ellos.

-Nos van alcanzar!- grito Happy

-No lo harán!- dijo Natsu que se detuvo, al ver una enorme montaña de manzanas bien acomodadas y las pateo, haciendo que todas cayeran rodando y los policías se resbalaran y chocaran

-Bien hecho!- agradeció Lucy

-Jejeje- sonrió Natsu

-Ya vez Natsu, te dije que también se podía correr en ropa interior en la calle- dijo Happy exhausto de tanto que corrían

-Ya llegamos!- grito Lucy de felicidad

Se habían metido a un puesto que era de su padre, pero era un secreto ya que a su padre no le gustaba que lo supieran, la empleada una joven de cabello corto y rosa conocía bien a Lucy siempre le llamaba princesa lo que a Lucy no le agradaba para nada. Se metieron a un pequeño sótano que estaba debajo del puesto, nadie los encontraría ahí

-Metete pequeño!- decía la empleada que empujo a Happy, para que los policías no se dieran cuenta ya que estaban apunto de encontrarlos.

Al empujar a Happy, este choco con Natsu y este tropezó empujando a Lucy haciendo que los tres cayeran de las escaleras

-Dejen de estar Jugando!- reclamo lucy- por su culpa acabe en ropa interior y…-decía mas preocupada- parecíamos exhibicionistas

-Pues fue tu grandiosa idea disfrazarnos y dejar nuestra ropa en el puesto- se quejo Natsu

- si fue tu culpa- defendió Happy a Natsu

Los tres se quedaron callados por un largo momento, pero Natsu y Happy no dejaban de ver a Lucy

-¿Qué me ven?- se avergonzó

-Jeje…tras un brasier de pokebolas- se empezó a reír como loco

-Jajajajajajjajajajaja que ridícula!- soltó una risota Happy

-Cállense! Ustedes no tienen porque andar fijándose en eso- les lanzo una manzana- por lo menor no traigo bóxer de pescado y otro de heladitos con caritas felices

-Hmp- se enojaron los dos

Siguieron callados, esperando a que les dieran señal de ya pudieran salir, se escucho un gran rugido de un estomago que era la de Natsu

-Discúlpenme por haberles echado la culpa- hablo Lucy- empecemos de nuevo va?

Los dos la vieron sorprendidos

-Gracias por salvarme- les sonrió- no se que me hubiera pasado de no haber sido por ustedes…Mi nombre es Lucy- les estrecho la mano formalmente, ovio ellos no tenían los mismos modales que ella, no sabían que significaba asi que ella se percato rápido y la bajo

-Mi nombre es Natsu- hiso una gran sonrisa

-Y el mio es Happy- sonrió

-Mucho gusto, supongo que tienen hambre- se paro- les preparare algo, al fin y al cabo este es el deposito en donde se guarda la comida…

Lucy estaba agradecida ya que ella había tomado clase de cocina por lo que sabia cocinar muy bien. Ademas de que las empleadas de su casa le enseñaban ya que Lucy quería aprender.

-La pregunta no la hare para que se molesten ¿pero que hacían aquí?- pregunto Lucy dudosa, comiendo adecuadamente, con tenedor, cuchara y cuchillo. Había puesto una pequeña mesa y unas sillas para que comieran

-Hkidodkgmvogkdopdmomgo

-¿eh?...no te entiendo Natsu, ¿podrías comer mas adecuadamente?- le dijo lucy

-hdhddjksjf- decía Natsu que tenia toda la comida en la boca, haciendo que se viera bien cachetón, hasta habían pedazos de comida que estaban afuera de su boca. Lucy lo vio sorprendida "valla no tiene modales, y que maleducado" pensó lucy avergonzada

-Venimos aquí porque queríamos comprar esa nieve tan maravillosa- contesto Happy, que se comía su pescado

-y ¿Por qué aquí?- pregunto Lucy

-Hace tiempo una persona nos trajo aquí, y nos invito esa nieve, fue la mejor que hemos probado en toda nuestra vida, y venimos cada que tenemos tiempo- dijo Happy volteando ver a Natsu que noto que dejo de comer rápido poniéndose mas serio

-Ya veo- les sonrió Lucy, dándose cuenta que de la persona que hablaban les causaba tristeza así que decidió cambiar de tema- Hace rato que tenia esta duda ¿ustedes son de fairy tail?

-Hjdkdkf

-Aye- alzo la mano Happy

-¿Aye?- Lucy se pregunto que quiso decir con eso, pero supuso que se refería a que si- Ya veo, bueno conozco a su escuela porque en los periódicos, revistas y noticias siempre sale que causan problemas por todos lados. Incluso leí una vez que uno andaba desnudo en una boda en la cual no estaba invitado pero se metió porque andaba buscando pleito con alguien. O una mujer que siempre se la pasa en el casino y si pierde se pone como loca, dicen que tiene la fuerza de cien hombres.- se quedo callada a ver si ellos decían algo pero estos seguían comiendo como osos- De hecho cada semana sale en el periódico o en las noticias un problema que hacen ustedes o sus peleas con otras instituciones. Pero bueno a pesar de todo eso e visto que tienen a una muy buena estudiante como Mira chan es una modelo muy bonita e inteligente se ve que es buena gente-empezó a decir emocionada- Su escuela da miedo, pero…pero a pesar de eso todo lo que hacen me da risa- Lucy recordó que eso era lo único que le hacia sacar una sonrisa en su triste vida- se ve que se divierten, que lastima que no soy…-no quiso decir que era una de las mas ricas en Japon- bueno su escuela es divertida, la mía es una aburrición y un desastre ¿saben cuanta gente hipócrita hay en ese lugar?. Mi sueño es escribir un libro sobre mis aventuras, pero creo que no se cumplirá- agacho la mirada- Me gustaría estar en Fairy tail aunque sea un día…pero bueno esta es la vida que me toco.- los vio de nuevo y seguían tragando- jee supongo que hablo demasiado

-sig hablags demaggggiado- apenas y se le entendían las palabras a Natsu

-Eres muy ruidosa- decía happy Tragándose su pescado

Lucy los vio extrañada, quiso quejarse pero no lo hiso

-¿ustedes son hermanos?- pregunto Lucy ya que había notado que ellos no se parecían en nada

-Nog

-no, de hecho no somos familiares, pero vivimos juntos y el es como mi hermano

-Exaggggto- decía todavía con comida en la boca

-Ya veo..- Lucy se había quitado la duda, no quiso preguntar mas detalles, no quiso incomodarlos, pero se preguntaba porque estaban juntos.

Lucy se había acabado tranquilamente su comida, mientras los otros dos seguían comiendo como locos.

Cuando de repente se dio cuenta, de que estaba en ropa interior en frente un hombre, Happy no contaba mucho ya que era un niño, pero Natsu era un hombre de su misma edad, ella nunca había estado en frente de un hombre en ropa interior y ella nunca había visto a uno así. Se puso tan roja, porque ella soñaba que de quien se enamorara ella como "su prinsipe azu"l que ella soñaba ese seria el único que la podría ver así pero eso ya no seria asi, ya que un tipo extraño que apenas conocía y actuaba como un niño, la había visto así. Aunque Natsu no hacia ningún gesto de pervertido ni nada de eso. Lucy estaba bien roja y enojada.

-¿Queg?- pregunto Natsu con la comida en la boca que noto que ella lo estaba viendo

En eso se escucho que se abrió la puerta

-Princesa, ya pueden salir ya se fueron, aquí les dejo su ropa salgan con cuidado- dijo la asistente

-Gracias virgo y no me digas princesa- sonrió Lucy- Bueno chicos es hora de que me valla, muchas gracias por salvarme

Los dos se le quedaron viendo

-¿Qué no te vamos a pagar por la comida?- pregunto Natsu

-No, como creen así se esta bien, fue un gusto conocerlos

Los dos la siguieron viendo, y de repente se arrodillaron con algunas lágrimas de Felicidad

-Muchas gracias por la comida- le agradecieron los dos- Y también por escondernos

-No lo hagan- dijo avergonzada- anden párense

-De agradecimiento te doy esto- se levanto Natsu felizmente como si nada

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Lucy

-Mi bóxer- rio Natsu

Al escuchar esto Lucy vio para abajo entre sus piernas y se puso roja como un jitomate y desvió la mirada en menos de un segundo y le lanzo el bóxer en la cara. También eso le había arruinado Natsu porque eso solo se lo vería al amor de su vida.

-No los quiero- se fue avergonzada

Eran ya las 8 de la noche, Lucy nunca se la había pasado sola ni tanto tiempo afuera de su casa, fue un día largo y extraño pero admitió que fue diferente a los demás lo que le dio gracia, pero lo que no tenia nada de gracioso era en el problema en que se había metido, de seguro a a su padre ya le habría llegado el chisme de lo que paso en la plaza shijo inventaría un buen de cosas y su padre le creería a el y no a su propia hija.

Respiro profundo y en el piso un periódico tirado que era del día y noto que ahí estaba la noticia en la pagina principal y la foto que les había tomado el camarógrafo en frente, aparecían los tres de cerca, Natsu que estaba en medio frunciendo el ceño , a su lado derecho Lucy que tenia la mano enfrente que intentaba tapar la foto pero no funciono y tenia cara de asustada, y Happy que estaba en el lado izquierdo de Natsu con cara de sorprendido, se les veía medio cuerpo a los tres pero se alcanzaba a ver que estaban en ropa interior. La foto era graciosa.

Ahí estaba afuera de su casa Lucy preparándose para entrar porque sabría que algo mucho peor sucedería su padre la estaba esperando…

**Bueno pues hasta aquí el capitulo ñañaña … Esperen con ansias para ver que pasare en el siguiente capitulo. Espero les haya sido entretenido jojo**

**¿Qué es lo que le espera ala pobre de Lucy?**

**Gracias por sus comentarios de nuevo :3 Me alegran y me inspiran para hacer cada capitulo Gracias! :') jaja xD**


	4. Chapter 4 La hija sin modales

**Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, ya saben la escuela y todo eso noooooooooo -**

**Gracias por sus comentario ;)**

**Capitulo 4: La hija sin modales**

Lucy seguía parada afuera de su casa, una parte de ella le decía que corriera y no regresara pero sabia que no tenia que hacer eso. Para ella y para su padre las 8 de la noche era una hora muy tarde y peligrosa, aunque ella sabia que eso era muy temprano, se pregunto si ella vivía como en un manicomio.

Alzo la vista hacia el gran ventanal de su gran mansión en donde estaba el despacho de su padre y lo vio, estaba parado viendo hacia donde estaba su hija, aunque madamas se veía su sombra, ella agradeció no verle la cara ya no podía hacer nada tenia que entrar.

Cuando entro iba a subir al despacho de su padre, sabia que la estaba esperando pero cuando vio el estaba ahí parado en las grandes escaleras centrales de la casa, estaba a mitad de las escaleras. Ella pensó en correr, aunque decidió subir hacia su padre y a un solo escalón que estuvo a punto de llegar hacia el este le da una cachetada, Fue tan fuerte la cachetada que mas bien pareció un golpe, su padre tenia una grandes manos haciendo que Lucy callera de las escaleras rodando, por suerte estaba consiente y bien pero para ella fue mala suerte ya que habría deseado desmayarse. Se levanto poquito quedando de rodillas viendo hacia donde estaba su padre tocándose con la muñeca el cachete, le ardía como si le estuviera quemando definitivamente su padre tenia la mano bien pesada.

-¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo mocosa?!- grito su padre

Lucy no contesto

-Contéstame!- tenia el periódico en su mano derecha, apretándolo fuertemente haciendo que este estuviera bien arrugado- ¿Quiénes son estos sin vergüenzas con los que estabas? Me han dicho que son de la porquería esa de escuela de Fairy tail- le lanzo el periódico en la cara, Lucy volvió a ver la foto de los tres- Tu no tienes que estar con esa porquería de gente…Agg Rayos!- exclamo- Has ensuciado el apellido Heartfilia

-¿por…por que me pegas?- pregunto Lucy alzando la cara que estaba llena de lagrimas

-¿No estas escuchándome tonta?-bajo un escalón y en eso sonó su teléfono, lo agarro y cuando vio quien era contesto de rápido y le dijo que lo esperara- Maldita sea!- maldijo- Tienes suerte, pero mañana me las vas a pagar, no creas que te salvaras- le dio la espalda y fue subiendo las escaleras

-Soy tu hija!- grito desesperada- No tienes porque tratarme asi ¡¿Qué te e hecho?!

-Cállate!- le grito

-No! No me callare!- grito Lucy sacando mas las lagrimas- Siempre…siempre me has echado la culpa de que mi madre haya muerto, si mi madre te estuviera viendo ahorita de seguro te mandaría al diablo

Escuchando esto su padre, se voltio y fue bajado las escaleras hacia ella y cuando llego la jalo de su coleta ya que ella tenia el cabello recogido

-Ahora si…ya me sacaste de quicio ¿porque no eres una hija normal? Veo a las demás hijas de mis camaradas y son justo como deben de ser…En cambio a mi me toco una Rarita y un porquería de hija- le siguió jalando el cabello

-Señor Jude clámese- hablo uno de sus guardias, era el mas cercano al padre de Lucy

El la soltó azotándola al suelo

-Llévensela! Mañana hablamos malcriada- se dio la vuelta y camino aunque se detuvo un momento-Estoy pensando muy seriamente en mandarte a una escuela de monjas en Inglaterra o…dejarte en la misma escuela pero…No estarás ni un momento sola!- grito- pero mejor te mando a una de monjas…no lose jaja- se rio fuertemente

-Te detesto! Eres lo peor! No me puedes hacer esto!- grito llorando aun mas- No me trates como si fuera un animal soy tu hija!

-Yo puedo hacer con tigo lo que se me pegue la gana- se rio

-No puedes! No puedes… Te odio me desgraciaras mas la vida- bajo su tono de voz

-Esa es la única forma de que dejes de ser una maldita hija sin modales- siguió caminando hacia su despacho- llévensela a su cuarto! Y no la dejen salir para nada hasta mañana en la noche

-No…no quiero estar encerrada- se quejo llorando- por…favor

-Ya dije!

Los guardias se la llevaron cargando, aunque les costaba un poco de trabajo ya que Lucy se movía como loca y desesperada gritándole a su padre

La habían lanzado a la cama y le serraron la puerta con llave. Se quedo acostada en su cama llorando, definitivamente le había dolido todo lo que su padre le dijo, incluso pensó que hiso mal en decirle que lo odiaba, pero era lo que ella había sentido en ese momento. No sabia que hacer, su padre le arruinaría mas la vida si la mandaba a una escuela de monjas, ella siempre había crecido con ese tipo de trato y se había acostumbrado al tipo de vida que llevaba, aunque su padre jamás le había pegado. Pero ella ahora era una joven y sentía necesidad de otras cosas. De la clase rica ella era la única apasionada por la lectura y le encantaba leer libros de aventuras, romance, novelas, terror (aunque este trataba de no leerlo mucho porque era bien miedosa) todo lo que leía y lo que su madre le leía de niña se le fueron metiendo poco a poco esas ideas que ella ahora tiene, definitivamente era diferente a los de su clase rica.

Se había quedado horas dormida completamente, todavía sentía las lagrimas en su cara y en sus ojos se quedo por un buen rato sentada en su cama pensando en lo que haría, ella era joven y hermosa, solo quería vivir y no morir en aburrición y desesperación, un montón de ideas se le pasaron por la cabeza era como escuchar un montón de voces en tu interior pero ella solo le hiso caso a una.

"Tengo que escapar"

La idea le causaba demasiado miedo y escalofríos, ya que ella no sabría sobrevivir sola, aunque bueno ella siempre a estado sola, pero hacían todo por ella, el mundo de afuera era demasiado peligroso ¿Y si moría? ¿Y si la secuestraban? ¿Y si la violan? ¿Y si por irse nada le sale bien? Estaba pensando negativamente, era muy joven para depender de ella misma por un momento agarro su pijama y pensó en ponérsela pero se detuvo…

-Tengo…tengo que irme…- se dijo a ella misma

Tenia demasiados miedos aunque también otra parte estaba emocionada pero tenia que tomar una decisión ahora porque si su padre la tendría todo el día vigilada o la mandaría a un internado de monjas seria demasiado tarde y ya no podría hacer nada. Tenia que decidir!o era seguir con la misma vida a una mucho peor o…escapar y valerse por ella misma y cumplir sus sueños. Ella ya tenia la decisión

Empezó a empacar sus cosas y su ropa, aunque tenia demasiada pero solo se llevo la que ella le gustaba mas, tenia un poco de dinero ahorrado. Se puso una minifalda (nunca en su vida se había vestido como ella quería ya que usaba vestidos, trajes o el uniforme carísimo) y también se puso una playera pegadita azul de manga corta, Cuando tenia que estar elegante o con vestidos estaba obligada a peinarse con el cabello suelto rizado y en la escuela las mujeres afuezas tenían que ir con el cabello completamente recogido de una coleta, por lo que casi siempre ella estaba peinada así. Cuando se vio en el espejo, noto que su cabellos recogido ya estaba despeinado por lo que había pasado este día y por la forma en que su padre la agarro violentamente de la coleta. Estaba demasiado despeinada, no le gustaba y ya le había aburrido siempre estar con el cabello completamente recogido, Así que agarro el cepillo se quito la liga de la coleta, se cepillo bien y agarro la mitad de su cabello y se peino de media cola haciendo que esta se viera en su lado derecho de su cabeza y se puso un moño azul. Tenia que admitir que se veía mas niña e infantil y un poco atrevida, pero se le hacia divertido y no aburrido siempre con un buen peinado y su cabello completamente recogido que la hacían verse mas elegante y un poco mas guapa.

Ya tenia todo preparado, seguio dudando pero no se echaría para atrás porque la decisión estaba tomada, se arriesgaría, a veces es mejor hacer lo que quieres y lo que te dice tu corazón por cumplir tus sueños, no podía quedarse tranquila sin intentarlo, es mejor saber que lo intentas a estar siempre con la frustración y coraje de no haberlo intentado. La vida solo se vive una vez al igual que su juventud, tenia que intentarlo!

Ya eran las 5 de la mañana, tenia un poco de dinero ahorrado, suficiente para rentar un buen departamento, después pensaría en como le haría para sobrevivir, pero antes de irse lejos muy lejos

Se salió de la gran ventana que tenia en su cuarto, agradeció que no estuviera cerrada ya que ella siempre dejaba su ventana abierta le gustaba que entrara aire fresco a su cuarto y ver siempre el cielo, definitivamente lo que extrañaría seria su cuarto.

Tardo mas de media hora en intentar alejarse de su gran casa, ya que habían demasiados guardias, pero ella siempre los observaba y los conocía muy bien y no le costo mucho trabajo esquivarlos.

Ya eran las 6 de la mañana, ella estaba caminando sin rumbo con sus maletas con la mirada perdida, se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había hecho, no sabia a donde ir, no sabia que hacer, nunca había viajado en un camión, ni en metro, ni en taxi en nada publico. Paso por un pequeño puente que estaba en sima a unos 8 metros del agua, se quedo parada ahí un momento pensando, se le empezaron a salir las lagrimas

-¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?- se decía a ella misma- tengo miedo mucho miedo ¿a quien estoy intentando engañar? No se hacer nada, no sobreviviré por mi misma, lo e dejado todo!- empezó alzar la voz-ni siquiera se para donde ir, nose usar ni el maldito transporte- se tapo la cara con sus manos- Estas sola Lucy, siempre lo has estado y lo estarás! Nada va a cambiar- se detuvo un momento- ¿Por qué me dejaste sola mama?- vio para el cielo con lagrimas- Ya nada tiene sentido de hecho nada tubo nunca sentido en mi vida…Nada en esta vida es fácil y yo pensando como tonta que lo seria…

Sus maletas estaban atrás de ella y ella no sabia ni lo que iba hacer, se subido encima de donde ella se estaba recargando y ahora no había de donde agarrarse, no tenia mucho equilibrio ahora solo veía la ciudad, el cielo, pero lo que mas estuvo viendo fue hacia abajo hacia el rio.

Estaba demasiado confundida, llena de miedo, y solo recordaba todo lo malo y a su padre ¿realmente quería seguir con vida?

"Yo solo ya no quiero sufrir""¿Soy una miedosa verdad?" "me detesto por lo que voy hacer" cerro los ojos y fue dejando poco a poco que su cuerpo perdiera equilibrio

-¿Eres Lucy?!

Ella reconoció esa voz, se detuvo y volteo era Happy que la estaba viendo extrañado, seguía con sus orejas de Gato e iba con su uniforme

-Wow si eres Lucy ¿Qué te paso? No te pareces nada a como estabas ayer, pareces una loca- le sonreía

Lucy no respondió

-¿A que estas jugando?

Escucho otra voz alegre pero no estaba con Happy estuvo buscando de donde provenía esa voz, hasta que vio a su lado derecho y era Natsu que también estaba ahí arriba con ella como si nada.

-No estoy jugando a Nada…- agacho la mirada- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-Pues este es el camino que tenemos que tomar para ir ala escuela, nos quedamos en un hotel mal oliente después de lo de ayer, así que todavía nos queda unas tres horas de camino- contesto Happy

Lucy se quedo sorprendida de como decía despreocupado que llegaría tarde a la escuela.

-Valla! Eres tan extrema que hasta estas llorando de la emoción por saltar de aquí- vio para abajo natsu - Wow si que esta muy alto, yo también quiero llorar de la emoción y me enciendo mas- dijo felizmente

-¿Qué no vas a ir ala escuela Lucy?- pregunto Happy- En lugar de andar jugando, si que eres extraña dijo esto al ver que no tenia el uniforme de ayer y su cabello recogido

-Yo…ya no iré a la escuela- contesto con la voz baja

-Basta de parloteos, bien Saltamos los dos al mismo tiempo- Natsu estaba emocionado

Al parecer ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente Lucy quería hacer. Y se dio cuenta de que Natsu era demasiado tonto que no se daba cuenta de que si saltaban morirían en un instante.

-Se les va hacer tarde…vallase- dijo despacio, aunque admitía que ellos le estaban haciendo algo de compañía

-¿Y porque ya no iras Lucy?-pregunto Happy sonriéndole

-Porque ya no voy a estudiar ahí, decidí salirme yo misma

-¿Y que ya no piensas estudiar?-Happy vio para abajo y vio las maletas de Lucy- Te escapaste…

-Yo...- Lucy no logro acabar su frase ya que sintió que la jalaron fuertemente del brazo que de un solo salto bajaron de ahí, Cuando ella alzo la cabeza era Natsu que la iba jalando del brazo e iban corriendo

-¿A…a donde me llevas? Espera…- dijo Lucy confundida

-Dijiste que te gustaría estar en Fairy tail ¿Verdad?- hablo Natsu- Rayos luego tendremos que jugar a saltar porque ya se nos hace tarde

Lucy se sorprendió, había pensado que ni el ni Happy la habían escuchado ayer cuando estaba hablando demasiado

-Pues ven con migo!- volteo a verla y le sonrió, con una gran sonrisa

Lucy al ver y escuchar eso, se sorprendió, pero eso no evito que ella de su rostro sacara una gran sonrisa y ahora en lugar de ser lagrimas de tristeza eran de felicidad

-Vamos! Vamos!- era Happy que ya estaba corriendo alado de ellos

Lucy iba tan feliz que se acordó que se le olvidaba algo

-Esperen! Mis maletas, mis cosas!- volteo y se regreso

-Como siempre hace cosas extrañas- exclamo Happy

-Llegaremos mas tarde a la escuela- rio Natsu- Y nos matara el anciano ahora si- al decir esto hiso una cara de escalofríos

-Aquí estoy, aquí estoy Vamos- dijo Lucy feliz y ahora segura

Los tres se fueron corriendo deprisa, se sintió una tonta en intentar quitarce la vida pero ya no haría tonterías asi porque esta era una gran oportunidad, definitivamente ellos la habían salvado.

Aunque después le daría un gran dolor de cabeza, departamento, trabajo, comida etc. Y no seria mas como una princesa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Y Aquí acaba el capitulo O:**

**¿que es lo que le espera ahora a Lucy?**

**Y otra vez mil gracias por sus comentarios :'D**


	5. Chapter 5 Bienvenida a Fairy Tail

**Capitulo 5: Bienvenida a Fairy Tail**

Los tres se dirigían hacia la escuela, en un tren les faltaba ya poco tiempo. Lucy volteaba para todas partes, sentía varias emociones juntas. Emoción, miedo, felicidad, tristeza. Nunca en su vida había viajado en un tren ni mucho menos con los de la clase media, no dejaba de ver a toda la gente.

-¿Te sorprende tanto viajar en tren? En serio nunca habías viajado en uno?- Pregunto Happy curioso de ver las caras de Lucy

-No, de hecho siempre que viajaba mi padre me mandaba un jet privado. Solo para mi…

-Woow- se sorprendió- si que te tenían consentida, yo pediría demasiados pescados, un cuarto de pescado, una cama de pescado, un lápiz de pescado, una cortina de pescado, juegos de pescados, almohada de pescado…

-Ya asi esta bien, ya entendí- lo interrumpió Lucy

-Jaja Lupy la niña rica- se burlo Natsu que estaba acostado en todo el asiento, con ojeras

-Es LUCY!- le corrigió- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-Ag no es nada- contesto Natsu volteándose acostado

-Es que Natsu se marea bien fácil con el transporte- carcajeo Happy

-No lo digas!- le dio un coco Natsu- nadie lo tiene que saber!

-¿Enserio? Yo nunca e conocido gente que se maree de esa manera y tan rápido- se sorprendió Lucy- es como si fueras un bebe

-Por lo menos no tengo una araña en el cabello- dijo Natsu, mareado

-EH!- exclamo Lucy que se paro deprisa y empezó a Sacudirse el cabello como loca, llamando la antencion de la gente- ¿en…en donde esta?

-Jaja…era una broma…-dijo Natsu medio riéndose

-Idiota!- lo golpeo con el bolso

-Ya llegamos!- dijo Happy emocionado- Vamos rápido

-¿Ya esta aquí afuera Fairy tail?- pregunto Lucy

-Claro que no todavía nos falta otra media hora

-No puede ser, ¿Cómo aguantan? Ya me canse- dijo decepcionada- bueno vamos

-Hofjvndklpsd!

-Espera! Tengo que ayudar a Natsu- Happy agarro un brazo de el ,intentando levantarlo, pero no podía

-¿yo lo tengo que hacer todo aquí?- se quejo Lucy que agarro a Natsu y lo levanto, pasando su brazo de el hacia su hombro, tenia que admitir que pesaba demasiado- Va..mo..nos..

-Egspera…-Hablo Natsu

-¿Qué Sucede?

-Ba…Ba…ba

-¿Qué? No te entiendo nada

-Lucy será mejor que te hagas a un lado

-¿pero porque? ¿que pasa?

-Buaasdfgggghggh- vomito enzima de Lucy

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

::

Al fin habían llegado a Fairy tail, Era una enorme escuela, no tan enorme como en la que iba Lucy , pero tenia que admitir que esta también estaba grande. Aunque algo descuidada

-Bienvenida a Fairy Tail- Le dieron la bienvenida los dos

-Bien ahora si vámonos a Clase Happy

-Ey! Esperen ¿Y yo que se supone que haga?

-Ps metete- le dijo Natsu,

-¿Y como? Como se habrán dado cuenta no tengo el uniforme, no estoy bien peinada, y estoy llena de vomito seco que apesta! Y ¿Cómo voy a meter mis maletas? Es una total falta de respeto- Lucy estaba acostumbrada a los buenos y exigentes modales de su escuela.

-Te quejas mucho ¿no lo crees?- se quejo Natsu- ve y habla con el viejo

-¿Qué viejo?

-El director- dijo Happy

-Por dios que total falta de respeto!- señalo a Natsu

-Bueno te dejamos, que se nos hace tarde- Natsu jalo a Happy, que estaban buscando una forma de entrar sin que se dieran cuenta de su retraso

-Que mal educados son!- se quejo Lucy- no llevan a una bella dama a la dirección- estos desaparecieron- Hmp

Pasaron quince minutos en lo que Lucy tardo en encontrar la dirección, con todo y maletas, noto que por los pasillos se clavaban miradas en ella, pero no era exactamente por ser ella, si no por la forma en la que iba, no tenia uniforme, estaba un poco despeinada, y llevaba el vomito color amarillento de Natsu por todas partes de su cuerpo.

-¿Se puede?- pregunto Lucy

-Adelante

-Disculpe señor director- se paso aunque no veía al director, volteaba para todas partes en su busca

-Aquí abajo!- exclamo

Lucy vio para abajo y vio que el director era demasiado chaparro, se sorprendió

-Discúlpeme, es que…

-Se a que vienes- dijo el anciano chaparro, que se dirigió a su asiento- ¿Tu eres la que salió en la portada del periódico verdad? Junto con esos mocosos que al rato me las van a pagar

-si..soy yo..- dijo apenada

-Me llegaron demasiadas quejas ¿Sabes? ¿Eres Lucy Heartphilia?

-Si lo soy- se sorprendió de es que como sabia su nombre

-Viendo los hechos, supongo que escapaste de tu casa, siento informarte pero tu padre, ha llamado a todas las escuelas para que no te acepte ninguna…- dijo seriamente

-¿Cómo?- se sorprendió, y pensó que su padre le intentaría hacer la vida imposible aunque ella no viviera con el

-Creo que sabes lo que significa…

-Si, lose…lo siento por quitarle su tiempo- se paro triste "tanta emoción para nada" pensó- Ahorita mismo me voy de aquí

-Espera!, nadie a dicho que te vallas, por lo visto tu padre es un tipo duro

Ella no dijo nada

-No voy a hacerle caso a ese tipo de gente, y de ninguna manera le negaría la entrada a alguien que quiere entrar a esta institución, asi que…

-No le quiero causar problemas…

-Cállate!- le grito- Esta será tu nueva escuela, Bienvenida!- le estrecho la mano

Lucy se sorprendió, dudo en darle la mano, pero ella en verdad quería estar ahí. Sabia que su padre no tenia demasiado tiempo, solo quería que no estudiara para que regresara ella con la cola entre las patas

-Gracias- ella se la estrecho felizmente

-Mi nombre es Makarov, tu director, ahora puedes irte a tu clase…

-Pe…pero no tengo horario ni nada, y no tengo uniforme

-Pues pásate así ¿que tiene de malo?- se detuvo un momento- Como que apestas ¿no hija?

-Es que un puerco me vomito en sima- se puso roja como un jitomate al escuchar las palabras del director

-Bueno, va va, dirígete a subdirección y te darán un uniforme, y arréglate jaja que pareses vagabunda- se rio- Y como no tengo tiempo, vete al grupo 2-A 121, allá te dirán todo y bla bla bla

"Que flojo" pendo Lucy

::::::

Lucy corrió deprisa hacia su salón, pero ya se había puesto el nuevo uniforme y arreglado, se recogió de nuevo todo el cabello con una coleta pensó que aquí también serian exigentes con eso. Busco y busco su salón hasta que dio con el.

Abrió la puerta del salón, un poco nerviosa

-Bue…buenos días- entro feliz, hasta que le callo agua en cima, dejándola completamente empapada y con un moretón del culetazo

Cuando alzo la vista enojada, vio que todo el salón era un completo desastre, basura y bolitas de papel por todas partes, unos corriendo de un lado a otro, otras platique y platique que parecían que estaban gritando. Se quedo sin palabras quiso salir huyendo

-No Puede ser! Lo has arruinado todo!- Era Natsu que estaba encima de un pupitre

-¿Otra vez tu?!- se quejo Lucy enojada- Voy a regresar a que me hagan cambio de grupo!

-Arruinaste mi trampa para Gray- dijo enfurecido- Estas de su lado ¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo voy a estar de su lado si soy nueva aquí? Realmente eres un completo…- no dijo la palabra porque ella no decía groserías, aunque ya no aguantaba

-Que desperdicio de Trampa!- siguió quejándose

-Me empapaste! Debería de ir a acusarte!- se estaba enojando- Ya me has arruinado dos veces!

-¿Es mi culpa que seas tan torpe Luizy?- siguió enfurecido

-Basta! Basta! Ya me sacaste de mis casillas, hijo del averno!- bajo su bolsa y se dirigía hacia el

-Ven, ven, Paliemos!- dijo con la mano retándola

¿Cómo era posible que hace un momento estuvo con el y ya se estaban peleando? Definitivamente para ella, el se estaba convirtiendo en un tipo insoportable

-Valla, valla ¿con que ya conseguiste novia tan rápido?

-Gray!- dijo enojado Natsu que intentaba quitarse a Lucy de encima que le estaba dejando rasguñasos

-Valla! Nada mal- dijo Gray a ver a Lucy- Aunque parece una tipa rara muy rara

Natsu se quito de encima a Lucy de un solo empujón

-Tu no tienes respeto por nadie!- le grito Lucy- me voy a cambiar de grupo!- se dirigía a la puerta, y vio que el salón era un completo desastre- Todos…-Also la voz- Todos parecen unos desquiciados animales!- grito, desesperada del desastre

Al escuchar el grito todos se quedaron quietos, y la voltearon a ver. Lucy se puso bien roja, no esperaba a que todos la escucharan y no quería llamar demasiado la atención. Pensó que les había causado miedo ya que todos regresaban a sus lugares deprisa

"Jeje ¿enserio causo mucho miedo?" pensó Lucy

-Tu ¿Qué haces parada?

Al escuchar la voz de una mujer madura, Lucy volteo despacio y grito

-Con que eres la nueva- dijo tranquilamente- Yo soy la jefa del grupo Erza scarlet

Lucy se dio cuenta de inmediato de que ella no los había dejado callados, si no fue la jefa de grupo, que aunque apenas la estaba conociendo , le causaba algo de escalofríos.

-Parece que todo anda bien por aquí- dijo viento al piso y para todos lados

Cuando Lucy se dio cuenta, todo estaba limpiecito ¿En que momento se pusieron a limpiar todo? Todo fue tan rápido

-Bien, Aquí tenemos a una estudiante nueva, será mejor que la hagan sentirse como en su propia casa Entendido!- ordeno

-Si!- contestaron todos

-Bien, por favor para a presentarte…

-¿Yo?- pregunto Lucy apenada

-Si tu ven pasa, cuéntanos de ti…

-No seria mejor que esperáramos al maestro, o mejor me voy a sentar, no tiene caso que me presente enserio…- se estaba muriendo de la pena

-Dije Pre-sen-ta-te- dijo exigente

Lucy sintió demasiado escalofríos, ella en verdad daba miedo.

-Esta bien…- dijo rindiéndose- Mi nombre es…Lucy Heartfilia, y…no se que mas decir…este es mi primer día

-Daaaaa- se escucho una voz en el fondo- eso ya lo sabemos!

-¿Quién a sido?!- grito Erza, al ver que nadie contestaba siguio- sigue…

-Am…- no se le ocurría que mas decir, se sentía un payaso- Sera un gran places convivir con ustedes queridos Compañeros- dijo educadamente

Todos se quedaron callados con la presentación. Lucy se pregunto porque si se había presentado normal (bueno normal para ella)

-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja no estamos en un palacio Luizy- rio Natsu descaradamente, no aguantando

Al escuchar eso, Erza le lanzo un borrador en la cara, y también se la lanzo a Gray

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta que tu fuiste el que se burlo al principio de esta pobre criatura?- le decía a Gray, Todos temblaban del miedo

-Toma asiento, siéntate alado de Levi- le señalo el lugar- esperemos a que llegue la maestra

Lucy se dirigía hacia su lugar apenada

-Por cierto, a la próxima tráete un paraguas…

"¿Pero si ni llovió?" pensó Lucy

-Buenos días Lu-chan ¿puedo llamarte así?- le pegunto la joven de cabellos azules que estaba alado de ella- veo que eres diferente- le sonrió- siento el desorden que hubo aquí

-Gracias señorita Levi

-¿Seño que?- pregunto Levi dudosa

-Nada…Nada estoy loca

Lucy se había dado cuenta, que nadie sabia quien era ella realmente, se dio cuenta que todos en esta escuela eran unos completos animales, le faltaba mucho por conocer de Fairy tail, sintió arrepentimiento pero quería probar algo nuevo, nunca en su vida se había enojado o avergonzado tanto como lo había hecho aquí. Todos la veían raro, por como venia. Se dio cuenta que todos venían peinados como quisieran, se sintió una tonta.

Quería cambiarse de grupo por que Natsu estaba ahí, se le hacia tan molesto, el tipo mas molesto que había visto en toda su vida, aunque estaba agradecida con el y su hermano por haberla traído y salvado, pero esto no quería decir que estaría con ellos "Ya estare tranquila…eso creo" se dijo al saber que no estaría tan alterada como los últimos dos días con Natsu y Happy. Creía que ya no la molestarían eso creía ella…

Le faltaba aun buscar un trabajo y departamento. Algo que ni ella misma quería acordarse

Definitivamente le esperaban muchas cosas en Fairy tail. Pero tenia que aprovechar, porque después todo seria mas difícil…

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bueno y hasta aquí el capitulo, mil disculpas por la tardanza D:**

**En este capitulo les mostré como empieza Lucy con Fairy Tail, ire mostrando a los demas miembros ovio :3. Aunque el siguiente me iré mas rápido a lo que va el trama xD Natsu y Lucy**

**El nombre del siguiente capitulo será… "El mismo sufrimiento"**

**Gracias por sus lindos comentarios! :3**

**Saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6 El mismo sufrimiento

**Capitulo 6: El mismo sufrimiento**

"A pasado casi un mes desde que ingrese al Instituto Fairy Tail. Tengo que admitir que me cuesta trabajo acoplarme ya que esto parece mas un zoológico de animales extraños y locos, pero bueno…no todos son así e conocido a gente que me sorprenden como Mira mi ídolo es tan amable y nunca se enoja, es modelo para una revista y es súper bonita siempre me anima y me ofrece su ayuda, Erza es una muy buena jefa de grupo ya que los tiene a todos bien controlados lo que hace que me sienta mas a gusto. Levy chan se a convertido en mi amiga ,ella es la mas cuerda de todos creo…también le encanta leer y es lista es bien buena con migo me siento tan bien de haberla conocido. Bueno por el momento ellas son a las que mas e tratado por que con los demás es algo difícil ya que están locos y uno de ellos es Natsu Dragnel, ese tipo es tan molesto, la otra vez la maestra nos dejo formar parejas para que hiciéramos un pequeño ensayo, para mi mala suerte Droy y Let se habían jalado a Levy, y en eso llega el y me agarra no se pero cuando me di cuenta yo estaba con el y el muy maldito solo me quería porque sabia que yo le entendía al trabajo y lo haría yo, lo golpee tan fuerte que me mandaron a dirección y tuve mi primer reporte, entienden REPORTE yo nunca había tenido uno en mi larga vida de estudiante, yo era la mas aplicada y tranquila pero ahora si no me dejare convencer y lo mandare a volar ¿Quién puede soportar a ese tipo y a su hermano? Porque claro que Happy también me molesta en la explanada cuando estoy en la comida. El o la que estuviera diario y se juntara diario con ellos seria un completo idiota que bueno que yo no seré una de ellos jaja pobres…

Tengo que admitir que es un cambio profundo en mi vida, Fairy Tail me esta cambiando ya no voy bien peinada, ni tengo que saludar adecuadamente (aunque todavía lo hago) y no estoy rodeada de gente fina, presumida e hipócrita, aunque aquí tampoco es como el paraíso es todo lo contrario aquí la mayoría hace lo que quiere, van como quieren y hacen travesuras cuando quieren (por lo que el director tubo que contratar prefectos) es por eso que aquí no es tan prestigiado y lo tachan de "ladronzuelos, animales, paracitos, zoológico, locos" pero creo que de todo eso hay algo que la gente no ve y es que entre todos se llevan muy bien y se ayudan entre si, y bueno creo…aunque la diario es pelea y pelea con ellos, es divertido lo que veo cada día y cada día es diferente, llego feliz para ver que cosas pasaran en esta escuela.

Aunque hoy no seria uno de esos días ya que ayer nos informo la escuela lo importante que son los padres y que iban hacer un pequeño festival de los estudiantes con sus padres, todos andaban muy emocionados preparándole algún regalo a sus padres pero…yo seria la acepción ya que mi padre no estaría aquí ni muerto. Al parecer yo seria la única en el salón…"

-Buenos días a todos- entro Lucy amablemente, cambiando con un nuevo peinado de dos coletas con pequeños mechones en los lados

-Hola hermosa Lucy- la saludaba Lucky- estoy listo para conocer a mis suegros

- ¿Eh?- lucy se sonrojo y dio un paso atrás, fijándose que no hubiera ninguna trampa de Natsu para Gray ya que ella últimamente era la que caía en sus bromas y terminaba peleando con Natsu, pero no encontró nada "que raro" pensó. Paso barias veces por la puerta, daba brincoteos una y otra vez y nada. Vio hacia donde estaba Natsu y el estaba sentado sobre el pupitre.

Decidió ir a sentarse y vio como todos estaban emocionados por la llegada de sus padres y tenían todo tipo de regalos como flores, relojes, cartas etc. pero notaba que eran muy originales cada quien a su estilo. Sintió algo de tristeza pero no quiso demostrarlo ¿Por qué iba a querer tener a su padre ahí? El siempre la había tratado mal, incluso cuando era el día de los padres y su cumpleaños ella de niña siempre le hacia un regalo pero el nunca llegaba o se lo rechazaba, así que ella estaba acostumbrada a eso pero aun así eso no le quitaba el dolor y este era uno de ellos detestaba estos días y este festival repentino.

-¿Lu chan no traes el regalo para tu papa?- pregunto Levy que estaba alado decorando su regalo

-no…

-¿Y porque Lu chan?- levy se detuvo y vio que Lucy traía la mirada abajo, entonces se dio cuenta de que su padre no vendría- Yo…Lu-chan…Yo

-No digas nada Levi chan- le sonrió- no te preocupes, será mejor que acabes por que ya es casi hora de que lleguen

Lucy no dejaba de observar a todos felices, sintió algo de envidia pero era un mal sentimiento. Hubiera preferido no venir a la escuela pero tenia que hacerlo ya que de tantas llamadas de atención por las peleas con Natsu el director y los maestros la amenazaron a ella y a el que no podían faltar por ningún motivo. Estaba pensando que haría mientras todos estaban con sus padres el evento duraría dos horas en la explanada "según" Lucy pensó que a la mera hora se llevarían todo el día y no habrían clases entonces habría venido en vano. Se trajo un libro para leerlo mientras acabara el evento.

-"Bien alumnos de Fairy tail este es un día importante, lo hacemos cada año. Saben lo mucho que nuestra escuela le da importancia a este tipos de eventos y agradecerle a sus padres por esta oportunidad que le dan a esta escuela la mayoría de ellos fueron nuestros ex alumnos, y ustedes serán los próximos así que vallan con sus padres que este es un festival para ellos agradézcanle - decía el director a travez de un micrófono- Sus padres ya están aquí a la cuenta de tres saldrán corriendo a la explanada hacia ellos al a 1…ala 2 y alas….3 ahora

Todos salieron felices del salón como unos relámpagos, en menos de un minuto el salón se había vaciado. Se dio cuenta que esta escuela era bondadosa ya que le daban mucha importancia a la amistad y a la familia y a cada rato festejaban por cualquier cosa a pesar de su bajo prestigio. Sintió que quería llorar e irse corriendo por ver que era la única ahí pero decidió quedarse. Sabia que no seria la única en la escuela así, pero en su salón ella había quedado sola por un momento deseo que alguien se hubiera quedado con ella pero no habían mas. Abrió su libro y se puso a leer.

Pasando unos minutos Lucy escucho que se abrió la puerta era Mira entrando deprisa

-Que descuidada soy- dijo felizmente- se me olvido el regalo jaja- iba hacia la puerta pero se detuvo al ver su presencia en el salón-Natsu…y ¿Lucy? - se quedo parada viéndolos hasta que escucho que su hermano Elfman que la apuraba y se salió corriendo.

Lucy se sintio como si estuviera paralitica al escuchar el otro nombre que menciono Mira "¿Acaso no estoy sola?" Lucy volteo a ver y ahí estaba el sentado encima de su pupitre, el también la estaba viendo sorprendido, al parecer ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro por estar hundido en sus pensamientos. Se veían fijamente a los ojos, lo que era de segundos a Lucy le pareció una eternidad hasta que los dos desviaron sus miradas, Natsu volvió a mirar hacia la ventana que daba hacia la explanada en donde estaban los padres con sus hijos. Y Lucy volvió hacia su libro, esto le había quitado la concentración de la lectura haciendo que leyera y pensara al mismo tiempo, aunque le daba mas importancia a sus pensamientos, cerro el libro y puso su manos en el pupitre y agacho la cabeza para ver si el sueño hacia que este mal momento se pasara rápido.

Se preguntaba el porque Natsu también estaba ahí, bueno eso era ovio pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué no vino su padre? Sabia que el sabia el porque Lucy estaba ahí ya que el es el único que sabe que ella se había escapo, pero ella no sabia porque el estaba ahí, se imagino que Natsu se la pasaba asi todos los años cuando hacían este evento, recordó que Happy no era su hermano pero ellos se consideraban así por lo que supuso que Happy también ahora mismo estaría solo. Se quiso golpear a ella misma por haber deseado no estar sola en ese momento, ya que Natsu estaba ahí hubiera preferido a otro ¿Por qué el? Ella se lamento, de ser un momento tranquilo paso a ser un momento incomodo hubiera preferido no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

De lo incomoda que se sentía quería salirse a dar una vuelta por la escuela e ir al baño o lo que fuera seria preferible que estar ahí con el. Cuando se paro y se dirigía a la puerta se detuvo y no pudo evitar voltear a verlo, noto que el no dejaba de ver hacia la ventana con una mirada triste, el mes que llevaba ella ahí nunca lo había visto así, había pensado que el nunca se ponía triste ya que lo notaba como un chico alegre y travieso, pensó que el tema del los padres era lo único que lo ponía así, se pregunto si ella era la única que había visto así a Natsu. Sintió un poco de pena por verlo así, no era pena si no era que ella entendía que el estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella, pensó en ir con el pero su cuerpo no quería moverse "¿En que estas pensando Majadera? Recuerda lo grosero que se a portado con tigo Lucy" siguió viéndolo por unos segundos y decidió salir del salón.

-A donde va señorita- era el prefecto del piso que se puso en frente de Lucy

-Voy a dar una vuelta

-No puede

-¿Cómo que no puedo? Pero si no tenemos clases y me estoy aburriendo aquí- se quejo

-Lo siento pero no puede

-No sea malo yo no quiero estar aquí- intento salir

-No puede!- alzo la voz y la metió a la fuerza haciendo que ella quedara otra vez adentro

-¿Y si quiero ir al baño?- pregunto enojada

-Pues se aguanta- cerro la puerta

-AAAA no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser- empezó a quejarse como niña chiquita

-Jejejeje

-¿Qué es tan grasioso?- volteo Lucy amenazadora, dándose cuanta que Natsu se estaba riendo de ella

-Nada de nada- respondió

-¿Cómo que de Nada? Claramente escuche tu risita bueno mas bien risota que parece de burro

-¿Buscas pelea? Jeje- se paro del pupitre viéndola

En ese momento se escucho como gritaban de felicidad afuera felicitándose todos. Natsu se detuvo y volteo otra vez hacia la ventana y no se movió de ahí. Lucy también veía a lo lejos como gritaban todos y la música que habían puesto inconscientemente dejándose llevar por su impulso fue hacia la ventana y veía como los jóvenes abrazaban felizmente a sus padres, o a su padre o solo a los que tenían a su madre. Tenia tiempo que no había sentido este dolor desde la primaria "Pensé que ya no me dolería" . Volteo y cuando se había dado cuenta estaba alado de Natsu, se pregunto como ella había llegado hasta ahí sin darse cuenta y luego alado de el, noto que el no dejaba de ver hacia afuera con los puños cerrados, Lucy parecía entenderlo…

-Tal vez nuestros casos no sean lo mismo- le hablo despacio Lucy- pero entiendo lo que sientes

"¿Por qué has abierto el maldito pico Lucy? Y luego con este tipo" Se dijo a ella misma

Natsu la volteo a ver sorprendido.

-No deberíamos molestarnos con ellos…bueno al fin y al cabo a nosotros nos toco pasar por esto ¿no?- hiso su mirada mas fría- y no hay nada que hacer

Hubo un gran silencio

-Je soy mala hablando de estas cosas e intentando animar a la gente- volvió hablar- realmente no sirvo para esto, bueno a lo que yo quería referirme era que no deberíamos estar tristeando.

Hubo un pequeño silencio

-Jeje- alzo su brazos para estirarse- esto es cansado y tengo mucha hambre- al fin Natsu

-Tengo mi desayuno y unas galletas en mi bolsa- le sonrió Lucy- si quieres las saco

-Siii gracias Lucy- sonrió

-Se dice Lu…- se detuvo un momento y se dio cuenta que ahora había dicho bien su nombre, le sorprendió mucho- olvídalo

Pasando un rato los dos estaban sentados, uno en frente del otro, Natsu comía como loco y Lucy tranquilamente incomoda por ver como comía como cerdo y el tan solo hecho de estar conviviendo con el era algo raro.

-Espero y no te moleste la pregunta, bueno creo que tu sabes masomenos porque estoy aquí…pero ¿tus padres?...

Natsu se quedo callado, pero le contesto

-Yo no se nada de mi madre, creo que murio- era difícil entenderle ya que tenia un poco de comida en la boca- Y mi padre…-dudo en seguir- mi padre se fue…

-Lo…lo siento yo…- en verdad Lucy sentía mucha curiosidad, pero se sintió una tonta

-Pero ahora estoy buscándolo- alzo todo su brazo derecho- y no descansare hasta saber de mi padre, muchos me tiran de a loco y creen que no lo encontrare o me dicen que esta muerto…

"¿ Y que no lo estas?" pensó Lucy

-…Pero me vale un pepino lo que piensen los demás yo no descansare hasta saber de mi padre Igneel- decía felizmente

-Claro que lo encontraras ya veras- lo apoyo

Natsu con la comida en la boca se quedo callado con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido de que ella dijera eso

-Gracias…- agradeció Felizmente

Seguían comiendo y en eso entro Happy corriendo

-Natsu!- entro llorando

-¿Qué paso Happy? Y ¿Cómo entraste?- pregunto Natsu dudoso

-Siento horrible, me quede solo en el salón y…y…y me les escape a los prefectos, no dejes que me lleven por favor quiero estar con tigo, ya me canse de estar todos los años asi- lo abrazo

-Lo siento Happy no nos queda de otra que…

-Natsu…- apenas pronuncio Happy llorando

-Tendremos que salir a la fuerza y divertirnos!- se paro alegremente- Vasta de estar aquí todos los años. Que no tengamos a nuestros padres o no estén aquí no significa que nosotros no podamos estar ahí afuera divirtiéndonos

-Vamos!-

Se paro junto con Happy e iba hacia la puerta, Lucy se quedo sentada pensando en que otra vez se había quedado sola

-Lucy! ¿Que esperas? Vamos!- le grito Natsu haciéndoles seña con la mano que viniera

-¿Yo?- pregunto dudosa

-Aye ¿acaso hay alguien mas aquí? Ya hasta vez fantasmas Lucy

-Vamos, vamos, Vamos-la apuraba Natsu- estoy encendido

Lucy se paro deprisa y se fue hacia ellos. Abrieron la puerta despacio y el prefecto estaba ahí enfrente otra vez, Lucy no sabia que hacer, pero estos dos no dudaron y lo empujaron al bote de basura que estaba detrás de el haciendo que quedara atorado y los tres se fueron corriendo hacia la explanada.

Mientras corrían Natsu gritaba que salieran los pocos que estaba adentro de los salones. Lucy también los animaba y así los salones se quedaron vacíos y todos desobedecieron a los prefectos.

Había música y comida, alguna que otra exposición en la explanada que estaba llenísima y decorada. Todos bailaban y platicaban, aunque cuando llegaron ellos nadie les hiso ninguna cara. Los pocos compañeros de su salón que los vieron se pusieron felices al ver que pudieron salir.

-Jaja ellos estaban adentro porque querían- dijo Makarov feliz de verlos afuera

Ahora si toda la escuela estaba festejando sin acepción alguna, tal vez no tenían a sus padres con ellos pero ahora mismo no estaban solos y estaban divirtiéndose.

Llegando la noche Lucy llego a su departamento, era lujoso y la renta salía cara ella agradecía tener dinero ahorrado pero se le estaba agotando y eso significaría que ya tenia que ir buscando algún trabajo de medio tiempo. "eso me pasa por querer mis lujos"

Llego cansada ¿Cómo era posible que se llevaron la fiesta hasta las 11 de la noche? ¿Qué escuela hace eso? Y todavía los harían ir a clases al día siguiente Todos quedaron borrachos porque, hasta después hubo cerveza, ella no tomo y ni le gustaba tomar, tubo miedo de que se volvería borracha como ellos. Un día que parecía que iba ser malo termino siendo divertido.

Se puso su pijama y se preparo para acostarse pero en eso sintió algo

-Ahhh un muerto!- grito asustada

Cuando quito las cobijas era Natsu que estaba bien dormido borracho y Happy que estaba medio dormido.

-Hola!- la saludaron medio dormidos

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí en mi propio departamento?!- grito enojada y medio asustada

Sonó el celular de Lucy, ella se había quedado dormida encima de Natsu en el inútil intento de correrlos. El celular no dejaba de sonar parecía que el que marcaba estaba urgido, era ovio quien tenia su teléfono…su padre…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Gracias por sus comentarios ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 ¿Lissana?

**Capitulo 7: ¿Lissana?**

Lucy ya se estaba acostumbrado a las locuras de la preparatoria Fairy Tail, bueno Tarde o temprano se tendrá que acostumbrar ¿no? Definitivamente un cambio puede ser algo bueno. Ya va para los 8 meses en esa institución, para la mayoría ella seguía siendo la "rarita" del salón pero para Lucy todos eran los raros, Aunque claro que Lucy era la normal.

En realidad le gusta mucho su escuela a conocido a personas que no se encuentran en cualquier lugar, si! eran molestos para una persona Comun…pero para Lucy y estaba convirtiendo en algo divertido. Todavía robaba las miradas de hombres en la escuela eso era lo único que no había cambiado aunque no eran tan destacados. Pero en su salón los hombres eran como animales, uno que otro se interesaba por las mujeres la prioridad para todos ellos era su orgullo, peleas, destrozos, bromas, diversión etc, ella nunca se había imaginado que existieran hombres asi, normalmente la mayoría son mujeriegos, pervertidos (bueno estos también podrían serlo),se la pasaban buscando a quien ligarse , no respetaban a las mujeres era sexo, sexo y mas sexo eso era lo que veian sus ojos en su "antigua vida". Se alegraba de ver a gente asi, por lo que podía andar feliz y tranquila por todo el salón sin que nadie la acosara.

En los tiempos libres se la pasaba leyendo, mientras todos hacían su relajo, Erza que es la jefa de grupo se unía a las peleas de los hombres que eran como 99.9% de los que se unían. Mira resabia varios golpes sin querer de ellos y lo único que hace es reírse. Cana mete cerveza a escondidas a la escuela y diario se pone borracha. Jubia se la pasaba acosando a Gray todo el día y hasta cuando acaban las clases lo seguía hasta su casa todo su mundo era de Gray. Droy y let se la pasaban paliando por el amor de Levy pero ella no los pelaba pero últimamente se la pasaba mucho con Gajell el era uno de los primeros en comenzar las peleas diarias junto con Natsu, es como estar presenciando una tormenta en el salón se la pasan arrojando bancas, sillas, mochilas, hasta ellos mismos salían volando, Lucy tras los primeros días en su estancia en Fairy tail siempre resabia tremendos golpes o caía en las trampas de Natsu para Gray, pero poco a poco a sabido evadirlas porque el es un idiota y siempre eran las mismas trampas por lo que Gray siempre sabia evadirlas tambien. Cuando llegaba el momento de la "tormenta" ella se escondía debajo de su banca (en donde no le llegaban las cosas ni los golpes) se ponía a leer tranquilamente y junto a ella también se escondía el apuesto Lucky que también le gustaba leer y se ponía a platicar con Lucy, tenían demasiadas cosas en común, ella se sentía muy cómoda alado de el.

Pero había algo, lo cual si incomodaba mucho a Lucy y era esa amenaza con el nombre de Natsu y su hermano Happy que no supo como, pero ellos dieron con su departamento el día del festival, y de ahí en adelante estan cinco días a la semana en su departamento, pero no pedían permiso ni tocaban la puerta adecuadamente. Siempre era cuando Lucy no esta en su casa y cuando llega ellos ya están ahí durmiendo, usando su tina, leyendo (bueno mas bien chismeando) sus libros, jugando etc. Ella en un principio los corría pero conforme fueron pasando los meses se fue acostumbrando a ellos, hay momentos cuando llega a su departamento ellos no están ahí tiene un extraño sentimiento de ¿soledad?.

Ese mismo día Lucy cuando despertó encima de Natsu, se puso roja y lo golpeo con una bota "este tipo me esta arruinando todos mis planes con los que se supone que tienen que ser del hombre que me llegue a enamorar" pensó por que claro un hombre nunca había estado en su mismo cuarto, y con el primero que tenia que dormir una noche entera y compartir su cama seria con quien se casara y se enamorara. Pero el ya le estaba arruinado el 99% de sus planes de amor de lo que despene tendría que haber pasado con su príncipe azul "ya no será una historia de amor única" penso. Ese mismo día vio las 20 llamadas perdidas de su padre ella no le tomo importancia y no dejaría que su padre le siguiera arruinando la vida por lo que decidió tirar su celular y comprarse uno nuevo, sabia que esto no seria suficiente, porque ella realmente sabia que a su padre le urgía verla y no seria para algo bueno, sabia que su padre tarde o temprano daría con ella pero esta vez ella no lo dejaría manejarla a su antojo.

Había algo que también la inquietaba mucho y era que con el que se la pasaba mas tiempo era con Natsu ¿Cómo era posible eso? Bueno para hacer un trabajo en pareja lo hacia con Natsu, Pero eso sucedió un dia después del festival, ella ya no quería porque al principio este la había utilizado pero esta ves fue distinto

"Lucy ágamos pareja"

"no quiero"

"¿Por qué no?" decía normalmente

"no! Cualquiera te sirve ¿no? Solo necesitas a una cerebrito"

"Bueno eso es cierto cualquiera me sirve y hay mas inteligentes que tu"

"¿Eh? Idiota eres bien cínico"

"pero yo te quiero a ti, eres divertida" al escuchar esto ella se apeno, a sus 17 años nadie le había dicho que era divertida, siempre le decían que era una rara y aburrida se le hiso extraño que el peligrosa siendo tan extremo dijera eso, y acepto (además de que no tenia con quien mas hacerlo) "…Claro ademas de que haras mas de la mita el trabajo jeje" Desde ese día cada trabajo era con Natsu aunque ella se la pasaba haciendo la mayor parte del trabajo, mientras este jugueteaba aunque hacia un pequeño esfuerzo por ayudarla, algunos ya se le habían ofrecido pero ella se había acostumbrado tanto con el que ya seria extraño hacerlo con alguien mas. Había conseguido hace unos meces atrás un trabajo de medio tiempo como mecerá (en el cual iban seguido Natsu y Happy de visitarla con la esperanza de que ella les invitara algo, pero ella no les daba nada y a pesar de eso ellos la esperaban), aunque eso no le alcanzaba ni para pagar la cuarta parte de la renta, pero tenia una beca de la escuela y ella tenia excelente promedio por lo que ese dinerito era de mucha ayuda. Además de que Erza y Levy le ayudan también, lucy al principio de negó pero Erza no acepto un no por respuesta y fue ala de a fuerza, Lucy se sintió agradecida y querida.

Las cosas en su vida van bien.

-Lucy ¿Cómo estas?- decía el apuesto chico de cabellos cafeces

-Bien gracias- le saludo amablemente- ¿Y tu?

-Excelente! Por que veo en esta mañana una hermosa joven frente a mis ojos- no le quitaba la mirada de encima

-a..em…bueno…- se puso roja

-Mira te traje un libro es de una novela, apenas la acabe de leer así que pensé en ti para que lo leas- a Lucky también le gustaba leer le encantaba, en este tiempo que ella se la había pasado en Fairy tail, era con el que tenia mas cosas en común además de Levy. Le agradaba estar con el.

-Gra…gracias…- decía apenada poniéndose aun mas roja al estrechar la mano para agarrar el libro pero sintió la suaves manos de Lucky y los dos se vieron sorprendidos

-se gustaaaaaaan- era happy que de un instante a otro estaba con ellos

Lucy al escuchar la voz la reconoció al instante y le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-Cállate!

-Jeje- lucky se rio tranquilamente, En eso sonó su teléfono y al escuchar la voz de quien era se puso serio y empezó a discutir en voz baja, se paro rápidamente y colgó- Lucy me tengo que ir, pero mañana platicamos como siempre ¿va?- se agacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla - adiós

Lucy se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo en su estomago ahora mismo? Era como ¿mariposas?

-se gustan ,se gustan, se gustan- decía con un tono cantante Happy

Lucy seguía callada viendo hacia la dirección en donde iba Lucky, hasta que reacciono por el canto de Happy

-¿Qué dices? Cállate!- dijo al fin consiente- por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?

-jeje me cambias de tema- dijo en tono burlón

-Que no! ¿Cómo es que sigues usando esas orejas?

-Aye, pues vine a verte y también a Natsu

-¿A mi?- A Lucy esto se le hacia algo extraño en unos meces Happy también se la pasaba mucho con ella, incluso en los momentos que no estaba Natsu

-Además esta noche tenemos que ir al cine

-¿Por qué? Voy a estar cansada- dijo quejandose

-Porque vamos a ver mucha sangre!- de repente apareció Natsu enseñándole un volante a Lucy en donde aparecían zombiez devorando a una mujer- "Los muertos vivientes" muahahahaha

-Pero a mi no me gustan ese tipo de películas- decía algo asustada por la fea imagen que acababa de ver

-No seas miedosa Lucy- dijo Happy

-No soy miedosa, esas películas son muy violentas

-Claro que no, madamas son zombiez comiendo carne humana y tripas esto no tiene nada de violento- decía feliz el peli rosa

-¿nada mas?- lo dijo con sarcastico- mejor vamos a ver la de "una historia de amor", desde cuando la quiero ver- saco de su mochila el volante de la película- es sacada de una novela que leí hace tiempo, esta muy buena

-Que asco!- dijeron los dos al ver la portada del volante de dos personas besándose

-Ustedes que van a saber, algún día se van a enamorar,inmaduros

-Decidido nos vamos a ver la de los muertos vivientes- dijo Natsu arrojando el volante de Lucy

-Pero eso no me gus…

No pudo acabar de hablar porque le arrojaron un zapato en la cara, y se escuchaban los gritos diciendo "pelea" "pelea"

-Genial!- En menos de un segundo Natsu y Happy habían desaparecido

-Que curioso ¿verdad?- dijo Levy que se sentó alado de Lucy

-¿Qué es curioso?

-Quien se iba a imaginar que te ibas a ser amiga de esos dos

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno me recuerdas a Lissana

-¿eh?- se sorprendió- ¿Quién es Lissana?

Levi dudo un momento en hablar

-Fue la primera amiga de Natsu desde años, Es raro ver a Natsu conviviendo porque siempre se la pasa con Happy

-¿enserio?- pregunto sorprendida, no se había percatado de eso pues Natsu se veía tan sociable, pero ahora que lo decía Levy era cierto cuando ella recién llego Natsu solo se juntaba con su Hermano y no hacia trabajos con nadie.

-Lissana es la hermana menor de Mira y Elfman, ella era muy cercana con Natsu siempre se ofrecía para hacer trabajos con el, incluso le ayudo a cuidar a Happy. Pero ahora el y Happy se te pegan mucho…

-¿Y en donde esta?- seguía sorprendida

-No lo sabemos, ella de un día para otro desapareció

-¿desapareció? ¿Cómo?

-Nadie sabe nada de ella, incluso sus hermanos no saben nada, todos no la pasamos buscándola como locos, el que mas se altero fue Natsu, incluso ahora nadie puede pronunciar su nombre en frente de el porque se enoja, es raro ver a Natsu enojado… pero…nada…ni un solo rastro de ella…

Lucy se quedo callada, no sabia que decir, vio a Mira y a elfman y después dirigió su mirada hacia Natsu pensando en el enorme dolor que han de ver pasado

-Pero…-recobro el aliento Levy- por eso te digo que me recuerdas a ella, no solo a mi si no a la mayoría que la conocimos, tienes la misma capacidad de soportarlo jeje

-Pero lo mio es esforzado jeje- se quedo callada de la sorpresa y volvió hacia natsu y pensó "asi que…¿Natsu y una chica? Jeje ¿Quien se lo hiba a imaginar?

A Lucy le encantaba su nueva vida, se divertía mucho y no pensaba en nada mas en cada dia, nada mas se preguntaba que cosas interesantes pasarían…pero al llegar la noche se encontraría de nuevo con el pasado

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**¿Ahora ya se imaginan quienes el que se acerca al príncipe azul de Lucy? **

**No se crean desde que entro a Fairy tail ya no piensa en eso porque hay cosas mas importantes y divertidas**

**¿Por qué se fue Lucky asi de repente? ¿Qué hay de tras de esa llamada? No es una chica xD**

**¿Por qué desapareció Lissana?**

**¿Qué es lo que quiere el papa de Lucy?**

**Bueno queridos lectores con estas preguntas comienza la verdadera Drama de esta historia, muchas cosas se vienen **

**En este capitulo me dedica mas a como Lucy se ha ido acoplando a su nueva vida, sentí que era necesario además de mostrar como es que se va desarrollando la ¿amistad? De Natsu y Lucy. No quería dejar pasar esto y tampoco alargarlo porque se ¿imaginan? ¿Cuánto me iba a tardar? Je**

**El Domingo ya estará el siguiente (eso espero, ya lo estoy escribiendo) ya no tardare tanto, no me gusta tardarme .**

**El nombre del siguiente capitulo será "El egoísmo de Papa"**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios Deberas :3 como me animan**

**Espero y estén bien! Saludos! :D**


	8. Chapter 8 El egoismo de Papa

**Capitulo 8: El egoísmo de Papa**

Eran las Ocho de la noche cuando Lucy estaba en su gran departamento preparándose para ir al cine con Natsu y Happy a ver la película de zombies que tanto ansiaban ver, lo cual no le daba gracia a ella, no quería ir pero sabia que si no iba y se quedaba encerrada ellos entrarían a como diera lugar (aun se preguntaba como le hacían para entrar) y se la llevarían.

"¿En que momento terminaste estando con ellos?" se preguntaba avergonzada.

Era el estreno de la película por lo que Lucy les sugirió que llegaran una hora antes para alcanzar boletos ya que por ser el primer dia de estreno estaría atascado de gente.

-Aquí tenemos nuestros boletos JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Natsu reía con tono tenebroso

-Aye

-Vamos a sentarnos allá ¿si?- señalaba Lucy hacia un puesto de hamburguesas

-No, yo quiero estar parado- decía Natsu emocionado viendo hacia la cartelera

-Vamooooooooooos- le dijo Lucy en tono amenazante

-Ya, esta bien Lucy

Se fueron a sentar, a una mesa que apenas se había desocupado ya que a pesar de haber llegado temprano había gente que también se les ocurrió llegar temprano

-¿ Y porque te querías venir a sentar Lucy?- pregunto Happy

-Porque estoy cansada- decía mientras acostaba medio cuerpo en la mesa

-¿Cansada de que? Si no haces nada- decía Natsu viendo para todas partes asegurándose de que no llenara demasiado el lugar para alcanzar buenos lugares

-Me levanto temprano para ir a la escuela y de ahí me tengo que pasar a mi departamento a cambiarme y de ahí al trabajo en el cual también vienen a molestarme, regreso y los tengo a ustedes otra vez esperándome para jugar o se ponen hacer ejercicio. Denme un respiro

-A mi me sigue pareciendo que no haces nada

-Eso debería decírselo yo a ustedes! Que madamas se la pasan jugando!

-Claro que no, también nos ejercitamos- dijo Happy corrigiéndola

-No tratare de hacer entrar en razón a dos niños- se detuvo por un momento volteando a ver a Natsu- bueno y un niñote

-¿Cuál niñote?- pregunto Natsu buscando

-olvídalo…oigan ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ir a todas partes con ustedes? ¿Qué no pueden verlo ustedes solitos? A mi no me gustan esas películas o…¿será porque tienen miedo?- dijo en un tono burlante

-pues si no la querías ver nos hubieras dicho- dijo Natsu normal

-Se los dije!

-¿enserio? No mientas Lucy bien que la quieres ver si no nos hubieras dicho que no la querías ver

-Pero se los dije!

-No es cierto!

-Que siiii- se paro Lucy azotando sus manos en la mesa

-Que noooo- Natsu hiso lo mismo arremedándola

Los dos se veían amenazantes, en eso se escucho el ruido de las tripas de Natsu

-Agg tengo hambre- se volvió a sentar

- Aye,Yo también tengo hambre

-Pero si acabamos de comer…ustedes no tienen llenadera. Entonces como ya les dije que no quiero verla…puedo ver la otra y nos vemos aquí mismo para irnos juntos

-¿Cuál?-preguntaron los dos

-La de Una historia de amor, es de una novela que lei hace tiempo, en verdad quiero verla- dijo emocionada

-Pero así no funcionan las cosas- dijo Natsu viéndola feliz

-¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañada

-Porque en todo lo que hagamos Happy y yo te incluimos a ti

-Aye tu te has convertido en nuestra mejor amiga

-Así que si tanto quieres ir a ver esa Película- Decía Natsu mientras veía los boletos que habían comprado para la película de zombiez- pues…Vamos a cambiar los boletos

-¿enserio harían eso por mi?- pregunto Lucy sorprendida

-Ya te lo dijimos, el chiste es que estemos juntos

Esas palabras dejaron a Lucy sorprendida, ellos la incluían en todo y ella no se había dado cuenta, aunque se molestaba admitía que ellos la hacían reír cada día con sus tonterías tanto ellos como ella también estaba tan acostumbrada en los 8 meses desde que ella los conoció en estar con ellos diariamente hasta en los momentos libres de clases ellos nunca se le despegaban se pregunto si estaba mal que los tres se acostumbraran a estar demasiado juntos , aunque se preguntaba porque se había sonrojado cuando Natsu dijo esas palabras, o cada vez que decía algo así

-Voy a cambiar los boletos!- dijo Natsu parándose caminando lento, exagerando tristemente por los boletos

-No a de estar tan mala la película- hablo Happy viendo el cartel con una cara de asco

-Espera!- lo detuvo Lucy

-¿Qué paso?

-No los cambies- fue hacia el y le quito los boletos

-¿pero que no ansias ver la otra?

-Olvídalo, Ustedes dos anciano ver esta, así que yo también elijo esta

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto extrañado

-Completamente segura- le sonrió- Además el chiste es que los tres estemos cómodos, la otra película a de esta bien empalagosa

-Deja eso, también se ve asquerosa y cursi- dijo Natsu riéndose

-Natsu!- lo detuvo Happy antes de que lo arruinara e hiciera enojar a Lucy

-Jeje no te preocupes Happy- vio hacia el cartel de la películas de zombiez- Ese tipo de películas no creo que me asusten

-¿segura que si?- preguntaron los dos

-Segura- les sonrió

-¿Segura, segura?

-Que si!- seguía sonriendo

-¿Segura, segura, segura?

-Segura- se le estaba borrando la sonrisa del rostro

-¿segura, segura, segura segura?

-QUE SIIIIIIIIIIII- grito, y los jalo para que se sentaran otra vez

-¿Natsu y Happy? Y ¿Lucy?

Los tres voltearon para ver quien era

-ERZA- se sorprendieron los tres

-¿Qué haces aquí Erza- san?- le pregunto Lucy feliz

-Vine a ver la película de los muertos vivientes

- con que tu también

-Ya valimos- dijo Natsu en un tono muy bajo

-Chicos Hola!- era Miarajane que venia acompañada de Elfman, Gray, Levy, Gajell y su hermanito Lili (de la misma edad que Happy)

-Esto es molesto- exclamo Gajell

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Gray al ver a Natsu y luego a Gajell y voltio a todas partes como en busca y acegurandose de que alguien no estubiera - ¿No invitaste a juvia? ¿verdad?- preguntaba ya que ella siempre lo estaba acosando

-No...le dije pero Lyon se la llevo a quien sabe donde

-Ese maldito- dijo molesto

-deberías de estar alivianado de que ella no este aquí- dijo gajell en tono burlon

-Lo estoy!

-Jeje Gray esta celoso- dijo Natsu también burlándose

-Claro que no!- se voltio avergonzado- ¿quieren pelea?

-Claro- Gajell y Natsu dijeron felizmente

-Sobre mi Cadabeeer!- los amenazo Erza

Los tres se quedaron quietos

-Y...¿Ustedes cual van a ver Levy-chan?- pregunto Lucy feliz de ver también a su amiga

-La de los muertos vivientes jeje- dijo un poco apenada

-Ustedes también- dijo Lucy avergonzada al ver como todos iban a ver la misma película de horror y a ella era la única que no le gustaba eso

-Bueno pues ya que todos vamos a ver lo mismo…-decía Erza

-Vamos a verla todos juntos!- dijo alegremente Mira

-Que molesto!- exclamaron Natsu, Gray y Gajell viéndose entre si amenazantes

Llegando la hora de que empezara la película todos se metieron como animales salvajes para agarrar buen lugar y los primeros que empezaron ese relajo fueron Natsu, Gajell y Gray, A Happy y Lili no los dejaban pasar ya que la película no era apta para menores de edad, asi que a Natsu se le ocurrió la "grandiosa" idea de quitarle la ropa Gray (de forma que quedara solo con sus bóxer) y Happy estaba sobre los hombros de Lili y les pusieron la ropa encima aunque eso se veía muy extraño y poco creíble, pudieron pasar gracias ala multitud de gente que había. Cuando entraron buscaron asientos y por suerte encontraron una fila vacía y así se acomodaron, primero era Happy después le seguía Natsu y a su lado estaba Lucy después Gray, Erza, Mira, Elfman, Levy, Gajell y por ultimo Lili.

En lo que comenzaba la película todos se pusieron aaplaticar, Mira vio como Natsu le platicaba con mucho entusiasmo una de sus aventuras a Lucy.

-Valla como se a pasado el tiempo de bolada-decía viéndolos felizmente

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunto Erza

-Si, desde que Lucy llego a Fairy tail

-¿Eh?

-Bueno es que me recuerda mucho a mi hermana Lissana…Ella también convivía mucho con Natsu pero…

-Que?

-Bueno desde que desapareció mi hermana, Natsu nunca volvió a convivir con una chica, con el trabajo que le costo a mi hermana acercarse a el, y es raro porque Lucy recién de haber llegado a Fairy Tail Natsu y Happy nunca se le han despegado

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Erza

-Mi hermana no era tan unida con Natsu como lo es Lucy con el y eso que lissana y Natsu eran amigos desde la infancia.- no dejaba de sonreír

-Bueno eso si que es raro muy raro viniendo de el, nunca lo habia pensado pero…¿Por qué de repente el tema?

- Me acorde de ella- dijo felizmente

Erza no entendio el porque y nada de lo que dijo.

-Valla que mala suerte Gray esta aquí- dijo Lyon que apenas se estaban sentando atrás de ellos

-Gray-sama- dijo sorprendida Juvia- chicos…-vio a los demás

-Aggg lo que faltaba, no pudo haber empeorado este dia- se quejo Gray

-Vámonos a cambiar de Lugar Juvia-chan que aquí apesta a muerto

-pe…pe…pe-decía apenado Juvia

Cuando Lyon se llevaba a juvia para cambiar a unos asientos mas lejanos a Gray este se paro de su asiento que por el cierto estaba en boxers y se fue a sentar con ellos

-Jeje y dice que no esta celoso- dejo burlandose Mira

Habían pasado 45 minutos desde que la película había comenzado y todos estaban emocionado con cada ocena que pasaban acepto Lucy, como en una en donde un zombie se estaba comiendo a un hombre las ocenas eran fuertes y en cada momento que pasaba Natsu se emocionaba decía "siiii" y Lucy asustada como si hubiera visto a un muerto (bueno si lo estaba viendo detrás de una pantalla) decía "noo". Lucy ya no aguantaba la película era tan sangrienta y violenta que le daban nauseas En eso sale un zombie rompiendo de una ventana y Lucy grito como loca abrasando a Natsu y este grito de la emoción alzando sus brazos

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII - este no se había percatado de que Lucy lo estaba abrasando del susto

Lucy estaba temblando y tampoco se percato de que estaba abrasando a Natsu y cuando se paso un poquito el susto y se dio cuenta lo soltó rápido cuando volvió a ver hacia la gran pantalla vio como otra vez pasaban una ocena de un zombie comiéndose violentamente a una mujer que no paraba de gritar

-Voy al Baño…- se paro corriendo hacia el baño

Cuando llego se lavo la cara y se quedo un momento parada para darse un respiro

-Valla que película tan mas horrible e visto en toda mi vida…

-Lucy chan viendo una película de terror ¿Quién se lo iba a imaginar?

Al escuchar esa voz volteo sorprendida pero este la agarro y la cargo de un solo jalón para llevársela

-¿Quién eres? Suéltame

-Valla señorita usted esta algo pasada de peso, Esto me divierte mucho, raptar gente

-Calla…te…

Cuando despertó seguía medio mareada pero al ver las paredes supo de inmediato en donde estaba. En la propia Mansión de su padre

-Hija mía, tiempo sin verte- Era su padre que estaba en frente de ella

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- dijo molesta, intento hacer algo pero noto que tenia las manos amarradas

-¿Creíste que no te encontraría? Jeje tonta- dijo con ironía- No me servias para nada…pero ahora tengo problemas financieros así que te necesito

-No quiero! No hare nada de lo que usted diga- decía enfadada

-Claro que lo harás…- hiso una pequeña carcajada e hiso una seña para que salieran unas personas

Eran cuatro los que estaban en frente de Lucy

-Rogue Cheney

-Sting Euclife jeje- hiso una carcajada

-Minerrrrrrrrva- decía en tono malévolo

-Lissana Strauss presentándose

-Yo soy Loki…- se le quedo viendo a Lucy serio

-Vas a obedecerme, te empezare a explicar todo, porque en un mes te vas a casar y me traeras fortuna

-¿Me engañaron?- decía el rubio Sting al percatarse de lo que escucho

Lucy no creía lo que acababa de escuchar , pero lo que realmente la dejo congelada fue ver a Loki ahí y a la chica de cabellos blancos que sin duda era la hermana de Mirajane y Elfman….

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Gracias por sus comentarios ;3 Les agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes! Que ya se quienes siguen mi fic ;) Gracias**

**Saludos! :D**


	9. Chapter 9 El plan de los comprometidos

**Capitulo 9: El plan de los comprometidos**

-Hijos de la chingada! me mintieron!- sting vio al padre de Lucy y después a Minerva

-Cálmate Sting, este es algo que no puedes evitar…

-Mis padres…mis estúpidos padres están empeñados en que me case- decía enfadado- Y luego con esta tipa pasada de peso

-Tu mismo te ofreciste a secuestrarla, así que tu mismo lo decidiste- decía Minerva con tono de burla

-Me mintieron, ustedes me dijeron que era la sirvienta de este estúpido Jude y que ahora seria mi sirvienta y haría mis tareas ya que según ustedes es lista ¿en donde se puede conseguir una sirvienta lista? Como les creí- frunció el ceño- además crei que seria divertido traerla a la fuerza

-Pero sting pudiste haber contratado a cualquiera, de todas maneras lo tuyo es la fuerza y pudiste haber obligado a cualquier cerebrito

-Soy un idiota- se dio un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza con la palma de su mano- De todos modos no me casare y punto!

-Pero el trato era que si no aparecía no te casarías, tu mismo hiciste el trato con tus padres

-Pero era que ella regresara voluntariamente y por lo que me habían dicho era ovio que no regresaría!- alzo la voz- por eso hice el trato, para que me dejaran de molestar

-No especificaste el trato Sting…ella ahora esta aquí y tu mismo la trajiste

-Escúchenme bien porque solo lo diré una vez NO ME CASARE, al diablo lo que quieran…- antes de irse vio a Lucy con cara de desprecio y se hecho a correr azotando la puerta

-Hey espera- le grito Jude

-No se preocupe señor…el regresara jejeje- Minerva decía sin ningún tipo de preocupación-Con su permiso me retiro.

Hubo un largo silencio Lucy no sabia por donde empezar a pensar, hablar, sacar una palabra eran tres cosas que la sorprendían tenebrosamente y le temblaban las piernas, primero una boda planeada por su padre, segunda ¿Qué demonios hacia un compañero de su escuela con su padre? Y tercera La hermana de Mira y Elfman estaba en frente de sus ojos no había duda de que era ella el mismo apellido y el gran parecido con sus hermanos.

Por un momento la mirada de las dos se cruzaron, Lucy la veía sorprendida con los ojos bien abiertos y Lissana la veía sin ningún tipo de sorpresa.

-Tu…- tenia la mirada abajo y un montón de emociones malas juntas- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo padre?!- grito- No entiendo nada!

-¿Cómo que no entiendes? Ya te lo dije te vas a casar…- dijo en un tono tonto ante la pregunta de Lucy

-No me refiero a eso ¡¿que hacen ellos aquí?! ¡¿Qué tienen que ver con tigo?!

-¿Quiénes?- su padre dijo confundido y al ver que su hija veía hacia Loki y Lissana se dio cuenta a quienes se refería- Ohh cierto ya me acorde que Loki va en la misma escuelucha que tu aunque…- dirigio la mirada hacia Lissana- nose porque me preguntas por ella si es la primera vez que la vez…Bueno Loky ahórrame las palabras…

Loky dudo un momento en hacerlo, además de que tenia un peinado diferente y el semblante mas serio y vestía de traje negro elegantemente

-Señorita Lucy, esta es la primera vez que me presento ante usted…Mi nombre Loki para servirle y… soy su guardaespaldas

-¡¿Qué?!- grito de la sorpresa- Me engañaste, todo lo que hacías con migo era pura actuación!- le gritaba molesta

Loki se quedo callado

-Jajaja Y créeme que calleras en la misma escuela que el es pura casualidad jajaja, el destino esta de mi parte jajaja fue una suerte que entraras a la misma escuelucha que el, si no hubiera sido por el, me hubiera sido mas difícil encontrarte.

-Ustedes son una basura además…¿desde cuando tengo Guardaespaldas? Como siempre todo lo hace a escondidas y sin consultarme- dirigió la mirada fríamente hacia Jude

-Pues claro! así tiene que ser eres de mi propiedad y por lo tanto yo hago con tigo lo que se me pegue la gana!- se quería reir sínicamente pero se aguanto- El es tu guardaespaldas desde hace 5 años, lose muy joven pero créeme tiene muy buenas habilidades, es listo y muy perfeccionista en su trabajo, sin duda no podía dejarlo ir…El a seguido cada uno de tus pasos creo que hasta te conoce demasiado bien y todo me lo informaba a mi. No pude haber escogido a alguien mejor para que te tuviera checadita

-Eres un hipócrita Loki! - ala Rubia le dolía mucho- creí que eras diferente….te habías hecho mi amigo incluso…- decidió omitirlo- Todo fue una maldita actuación, como me conocías tan bien sabias mis gustos, sabias lo que quería y te agarraste de eso para acercarte a mi, tu no eres mas que una hipocrita marioneta de mi padre!

-Se equivoca señorita- la miraba fríamente- Yo soy el mismo que usted conoció, no tengo porque ser otro para acercarme a usted…yo la conozco perfectamente, las cosas hubieran estado mejor si usted no se enterara de esta forma, pero ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que Natsu la traería a la misma escuela en la que estoy?, no hubiera querido que las cosas pasaran de esta manera pero es mi trabajo!

Lucy volteo inmediatamente a ver la reacción de Lissana al escuchar el nombre del pelirosa. La joven albina no se movía, estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y dio un paso atrás y de inmediato vio hacia Lucy sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar

-¿Te sorprende… escuchar el nombre de Natsu verdad?- ignoro a Loki- No cabe duda de que tu eres Lissana, conozco a tus hermanos y…también conozco a Natsu y Happy, voy en la misma escuela que ellos, todos te extrañan mucho...

Lissana al escuchar lo que decía la rubia la dejaba temblando, quería llorar pero se aguantaba

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? Y luego con un tipo como mi padre ¿Trabajas para el? ¿Por qué lo haces? Vete! Por favor vete! Hay personas que te necesitan y…

-Cállate!- le grito Jude- Lissana retírate ahora!- le señalo la puerta exigiéndoles

-Si…señor…- la Albina no dejaba de mirar a Lucy sorprendida por lo que acababa de decirle con lagrimas en los ojos y se hecho a correr, hasta que desapareció

-No! Espera! No te vallas!- Lucy le gritaba pero fue inútil porque había desaparecido

-Otra estúpida casualidad…-exclamo Jude- de todos modos tus gritos son inútiles, ella solo paso de rápido…- decía mientras veía hacia donde se fue Lissana

-¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?!-exigió una explicación

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones!- Penso por un momento y para darle un poco de sabor al asunto, decicio hablar- Solo te diré que ella es asistente de shijo…ya vez como eres estúpida tu pudiste haber estado en su lugar-cambio de tema

No podía creerlo Lissana trabajaba para shijo el idiota que había intentado violarla, en ese momento Lucy pensó lo peor, de seguro lissana la estaba pasando muy mal y sufría de eso no había duda, pero habían un montón de dudas ¿Qué hacia trabajando para Shijo? ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo aquí con su padre? ¿Cuál fue el motivo de su desaparición? ¿Qué es lo que su padre tenia que ver en esto?. Tenia que saberlo pero ahora estaba segura de algo, ella no se iría de ahí sin Lissana, tenia que encontrar la forma de escapar.

* * *

La película seguía y todos estaban bien centrados en la historia

Natsu comía como loco las palomitas, se termino acabando la suyas

-Hey Lucy, ¿Me das de tus palomitas?- no quitaba la mirada de la enorme pantalla, agarro las palomitas que estaban en el asiento vacío de Lucy- Gracias..

Empezó a devorarse las palomitas, pasando unos minutos volvió a voltear hacia el asiento de Lucy

-¿Lugcy?- tenia todas las palomitas en su boca- ¿lugcy? ¿En donde estas Luggcy?- se trago rápido todas la palomitas- Vamos no te escondas ¿tanto miedo te dio? –busco bajo los acientos

-Ahora que lo dices, ya se tardo demasiado en el baño…- Erza también empezó a buscar

-Tan centrados estamos en la película que no nos dimos cuenta de que no a regresado- dijo Happy

-De seguro a de tener chorrillo- volvió a sentarse a comer palomitas- si supieran Pfffff tiene grabes problemas de estreñimiento

-Aye, Pero no digas esto Natsu si Lucy se entera nos golpeara

-jeje que bonito- hablo mira con ternura

-Mira chan que Natsu rebele las intimidades de Lucy no tiene nada de bonito, deberías de ser mas discreto Natsu- dijo Levy que estaba temblando por la película

-Jajajaja problemas de estreñimiento- empezó a reírse Gajell- tiene a un amigo idiota como este

-¿A quien le dices idiota?- pregunto Natsu retándole

-No empiecen a pelear, si no nos van a sacar y nada impedirá que la acabe de ver- hablo Lili

-Bueno…- Natsu se paro de su asiento, dejando vacía el bote de las palomitas de Lucy- iré a echar un vistazo, Lucy ya se tardo mucho

-Voy con tigo Natsu- Happy se fue tras de el

-Oigan cállense!- era Gray que le lanzo un bote de palomitas a Gajell

-Idiota cállate tu!- se paro de su asiento-De seguro estas buscando pelea ¿Verdad?- este le aventó todas las palomitas pero no le atino y termino dándole a Juvia

-Oye! No metas a Juvia chan en esto!- le grito Lyon que también se paro de su asiento

La gente los estaba callando y quejándose pero estos no hacían caso. En menos de un minuto empezaron a pelear, Natsu se quería unir pero decidió primero ir a echar un rapidísimo vistazo a Lucy, cuando salieron de la sala se escuchaban los gritos de la gente asustada o quejándose el cine ahora mismo se estaba convirtiendo en un desastre y completamente todos los de la sala estaban peleando

-Jajaja que divertido- reía Mira mientras veía la película y al mismo tiempo las peleas de todos los presentes.

-Gajell detente!- le exigía Levy que le agarraba el brazo para detenerlo lo cual fue inútil ya que Gajell tenia demasiada fuerza

-Detendré esta pelea…- decía molesta Erza- NO ME DEJARON VER COMO JENY SE DESPEDIA DE SU AMOR SIENDO DEVORADO!- Grito tan fuerte que toda la sala se quedo callada- TODOS…VAN A PAGAR MUY CARO!- saco un tubo de la nada y lo ultimo que se pudo escuchar fueron los gritos desesperados y sufrimiento de todos, nadie saldría vivo de esto…nadie

Natsu y Happy habían llegado al baño de mujeres y este se metió como si nada

-Natsu! No podemos entrar, es el baño de las mujeres

-¿Y eso que?- Natsu ya estaba adentro y las mujeres empezaron a gritar

-Lucyyyyyyy! Apuraleeee que ya se viene lo bueno- empezó abrir cada una de las puestas en donde habían algunas mujeres haciendo sus necesidades, Natsu no le daba importancia- Chale Lucy ya no deberías de comer palomitas dejas bien apestoso el baño- se tapo la nariz

-Natsu mira esto- Happy le hablo señalando el bolso tirado de Lucy

-Jejejejejejeje

-¿Por qué te ríes?- pregunto Happy confundido

-Jejejejej Tanto le andaba del baño que dejo el bolso tirado… y además- se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse- De seguro a deber estando soltando gases JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-Déjate de bromas Natsu- era Erza que rápidamente ya estaba ahí-Si ese es su bolso y esta tirado solo hay una explicación…

-¿Qué le andaba del baño?-pregunto Natsu seguro

-No! Lucy fue raptada…

-¿EH?- los dos se sorprendieron

-pero…¿A dónde se la llevaron?- pregunto Happy asustado

-Maldito…- Natsu se puso serio de inmediato y recogió el bolso de Lucy y se salió corriendo rápidamente

-Natsu tranquilízate ¿Adonde vas?- Le decía Erza

Natsu no respondio, el sabia perfectamente quien se la había llevado y en donde estaba.

* * *

-Sting regresara…así que vete a tu cuarto aunque intentes escapar no podrás tengo vigilada toda la casa…

-Si padre- Lucy se paro tranquila y fríamente dirigiéndose a su cuarto

-Algo trama esta mocosa, esta muy tranquila…- Jude veía como se dirigía a su cuarto

-No lo creo señor- hablo loki- de seguro se dio cuenta de que no podrá escapar…además Lucy no es una chica tonta

Jude vio a Loky por un largo momento

-Creo que tienes razón. Pero por si acaso no le quites la mirada de encima

-Como usted ordene señor…

Jude se fue con una sonrisa a su despacho y Loki a lo lejos pudo escuchar como empezaba a carcajearse Jude de la felicidad.

Lucy entro enfurecida a su cuarto azotando la puerta, vio que su cuarto estaba tal y como lo dejo la ultima vez, corrió hacia su cama y agarro fuertemente su antigua almohada clavando sus diente en ella intentando contener el coraje que tenia adentro, tenia que actuar por ahorita tranquilamente con su padre en lo que pensaba en un buen plan para escapar y llevarse a Lissana, cuando se tranquilizo soltó la almohada y se acostó boca arriba en su cama estirando los brazos y los pies.

Se puso a pensar en lo felices que se pondrían Mirajane y Elfman al tener a su hermana de vuelta "Estarán de vuelta juntos como familia" se dijo felizmente, en eso se le vino a la mente la imagen Natsu y recordó lo que le habían dicho de su buena relación con Lissana "¿Qué pasara cuando se vuelvan a ver?" se puso un poco mas seria "Natsu se pondrá muy feliz y al igual Happy…" de repente la sonrisa se le borro de la cara "los tres estarán juntos de nuevo...¿Eh? ¿Por qué esto me pone triste?" se puso a pensar y ella sabia que cuando Lissana regresara Natsu y Happy estarían feliz y ahora no se le despegarían, no era como que estuviera pensando envidiosamente era solo que ella ya no podría estar con ellos como hasta ahorita además de que ellos tendrían tanto de que hablar ya que lissana llevaba desaparecida 2 años "Bueno Lissana fue amiga de ellos desde la infancia…y yo… entre en la vida de Natsu apenas hace unos 8 meces, debería de entenderlo…debo de estar feliz por ellos…"Lucy estaba sintiendo algún extraño sentimiento ¿Tristeza? O los primeros síntomas de… ¿celos? "Esta vez hare bien las cosas y lo hare por todos ellos"

"jeje además me convendría ya tendría privacidad mucha pero mucha privacidad y dejarían de molestarme jejejeje eso seria genial" se paro de su cama y vio hacia el periódico que estaba tirado en el piso y noto que era el de hace 8 meses cuando sucedió el incidente de la plaza, al ver la vergonzosa foto de la pagina principal del periódico en donde salían los tres cuando los conoció en lugar de avergonzarse se puso feliz, also el periódico y no dejo de ver la foto pensando en lo vergonzosamente graciosos que habían salido en ropa interior, en ese mismo día había cambiado su vida…

-Sting espérate- Era rogué que iba atrás de Sting

-¿Qué quieres? Yo me largo de aquí- no volteaba a verlo

-Tranquilízate, si no lo haces no encontraras la salida y mira que llevas dando vueltas tratando de encontrarla

-Maldita sea ¿En donde esta la pinche salida?- grito desesperado

-La tienes en frente de ti…- le señalo Rogue

-No puede ser…Soy un idiota- se golpeo la cabeza- Y tu si esta viendo desde a hace rato ¿Por qué no me dices? Nada mas estoy dando vueltas como estúpido

Mientras discutían Lucy escucho voces y se asomo a la ventana y vio que eran ellos, ella pensaba que el rubio era un idiota porque le había dicho que estaba pasada de peso, además de que se veía que era todo un grosero para ella mejor que se largara pero de repente se le ocurrió algo y sabia que lo necesitaría a el

-Hey…Oye…- intentaba no gritar tan fuerte para que no la escucharan los que cuidaban la casa

Rogue volteo y vio que era Lucy

-Sting te hablan…

-¿Quién?- volteo y cuando vio que era Lucy la ignoro- Vámonos…

Lucy se molesto pero no podía dejarlo ir así que empezó a aventarle algunas cuantas cosas de su cuarto zapatos, pulseras y accesorios. Sting se desespero y fue hacia la ventana de Lucy agresivamente

-¿Qué demonios quieres ?- le dijo agresivamente

-Necesito que subas…

-¿Y tu como para que quieres que suba? Si es para rogarme que me case con tigo, de una buena vez te digo que no!

-Yo no me quiero casar con tigo, primero muerta a hacerlo con un tipo como tu- le grito molesta

Sting al escuchar eso se tranquilizo

-entonces ¿Qué quieres?- volvió a ser agresivo

-Esto nos beneficiara a los dos…Arruinemos los planes de nuestros padres, pero para eso necesito que coperas. ¿Qué dices?

Sting no decía nada la veía fríamente como dudando de lo que decía, Lucy al darse cuenta de su desconfianza le hiso una seña de grosería con el dedo.

-Esta bien…jeje esto me agrada arruinémosle sus estúpidos planes y así no me tendré que casar estúpidamente con alguien como tu y vivir atado en un estúpido matrimonio.

-Bien! entonces ven y sube

-Mas te vale que esto no sea un plan malvado para amarrarme y violarme…

-Ni de broma! Ni que estuvieras tan bueno estúpido!

Sting volteo a ver a su hermano Rogue que le hiso una seña de asentimiento y Sting de inmediato fue hacia el enorme cuarto de Lucy, mientras Rogue vigilaba que no los viera nadie y mucho menos Minerva. Los padres de Sting y Rogue eran igual de multimillonarios que el padre de Lucy pero ahora ambas familias ahora mismo estaban teniendo problemas económicos por lo que si se juntaban haciendo el matrimonio oficial de Sting y Lucy las dos familias saldrían muy beneficiadas económica como publicitariamente.

-Rogue ¿en donde esta Sting?- pregunto Minerva que también se dirigía hacia la salida

-Fue al baño- pensó en una mentira rápidamente

-¿no que ya se quería ir? – pregunto dudando

-Ya sabes como es, le andaba demasiado del baño que no se aguanto

-Ya veo…Bien entonces esperémoslo…

Rogue no intentaría convencer a Minerva de que se fuera ya que esta era muy persuasiva y se daría cuenta de que algo tramaban, ahora lo único que le quedaba era desear que su hermano no saliera por la ventana y que no se tardara.

-Hey ya Salí vámonos- era Sting que apareció de repente a rogué le sorprendió que no tardara ni un solo minuto, que la platica hubiera sido demasiado rápida y cortante con Lucy

-¿En donde estabas?- pregunto Minerva queriéndose asegurar

-Pues ¿en donde mas? Por supuesto que estaba en el baño ¿Algún problema?- decía felizmente ante la emoción de verse triunfar

-Mm no…ninguno- vio hacia la ventana del cuarto de Lucy- Vámonos- por supuesto ella sabia que algo pasaba.

-¿Saben que? adelántense- les sugirió Sting

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Rogue confundido

-Voy a pasar a visitar a un viejo amigo Shijo

-¿Y desde cuando Shijo es tu amigo?-pregunto minerva sospechando- Yo que sepa nunca te has llevado bien con el.

-Tu que sabes- la vio fríamente-Además tengo unas cuentas que arreglar con el

-Si tu lo dices…

Lucy veía como se alejaba Sting hacia la casa de Shijo tranquilamente, Ahora mismo Sting liberaría a Lissana mientras Lucy lo único que le quedaba ahora era esperar para poner en marcha el plan e impedir que Natsu se metiera en problemas con su padre, porque ella sabia y sentía que el venia por ella, lo conocía perfectamente el era tan impulsivo y saber que alguien venia por ella le causaba un extraño sentimiento, no quería que Natsu la pasara mal. Y también sabia que desde este día las cosas cambiarían entre ellos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hola n_n/**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen feliz xD. **

**Ahora si que me tarde y me disculpo u.u lo que pasa es que me cortaron el internet xDDDD pero ya estoy de vuelta y entusiasmada por mostrarles los siguientes capítulos.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y Tengan bonitos días :333, Actualisare lo mas rápido que pueda :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Despedida

**Capitulo 10: Despedida.**

Lucy estaba nerviosa por lo que fuera a ocurrir esperaba a que Sting trajera a Lissana sin problemas ya que por lo que había visto era un tipo problemático y hablando de problemáticos se acordó inmediatamente de Natsu conociéndolo el vendría por ella, esto le recordaba a una de las tantas historias que su madre le leía cuando era niña "¿Y yo que pensaba que todo lo que venían en esas historias era pura ficción? Había tenido una vida tan aburrida que parecía disco rayado aunque su vida había cambiado nunca pensó en que tendría tantos problemas en pocos meces.

-Espero que Natsu y los demás tengan algún tipo de plan para no causar problemas- se decía segura de si misma- porque...no creo que venga solo- intentaba convencerse- de seguro Erza intentara detenerlo a pensar en un plan- se aliviano- si eso pasara.

-AAAAAAAAAAAA- se escuchó un ruido a lo lejos y a los guardias de la mansión gritando y dando órdenes.

-Oh no...- se dijo medio avergonzada-Retiro lo dicho.-se asomó a la ventana y vio a los guardias juntándose poco a poco desorientados.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto uno de ellos

-Un tipo de cabellos rosado se metió a la fuerza

-¿En dónde esta?

-No sé en donde se metió...

-¿cómo es posible que habiendo tantos se les escapo un solo tipo?

-Venía con un niño y no se que demonios lanzo que todo se infesto de Humo y no veíamos nada.

-No puede ser!Como es posible que hayan caído con un truco tan infantil- les reprocho el jefe de los guardias- Vamos,Vamos rápido a buscar por todas partes!

Los guardias se dispersaron por toda la mansión rápidamente.

-No puede ser, tengo que salir y encontrarlo antes que a ellos.- se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación pero para su sorpresa estaba cerrada con llave- no puede ser- intentaba abrir, empujaba la puerta y por mas que lo intentaba no podía.- ya se iré ala ventana.- pero cuando fue hacia la ventana esta también estaba cerrada- ¿cómo podía ser? si hace un momento estaba abierta, intento ver si alguien estaba por ahí pero no encontró a nadie, se estaba preguntando quien la estaba encerrando y solo había alguien de que podría ser, Loki. Por más que intentara escapar no podría lo único que le quedaba era esperar a ver qué pasaba y rezar por que nada malo pasara. Empezó a escuchar los ruidos desastrosos de Natsu "Ya están dentro".

-Natsu nos están alcanzando, hay que apurarnos- le gritaba Happy asustado

-Ya se, hay que empezar a buscar a Lucy- decía desorientado por ver lo grande que estaba aquella mansión.

-Pero Natsu! ¿ya viste lo enorme que esta esto? tardaremos siglos!

-no importa...no nos queda otra que buscar en cada rincón, estoy seguro que tienen a Lucy aquí

-Ahí están!- grito uno de los guardias avisando a los demás.

-Vamos Happy vámonos- empezaron a correr pero en eso Happy se tropezó y callo, cuando Natsu volteo vio que como alrededor de 20 guardias se acercaban a ellos.

-Natsuuuu Ayúdame- Gritaba Happy asustado alzando su brazo para que Natsu lo agarrara, el no lo pensó dos veces y fue hacia Happy aunque sería demasiado tarde porque los agarrarían.

-Natsu corran!- grito Mira a lo lejos, todos los guardias voltearon a verla y para su sorpresa ella estaba en ropa interior en una pose sexi. Todos se quedaban boca abierta sonrojada. Hasta que entraron Gray y Juvia a pelear y Lyon que había venido de colado nada más veía.

-Tendré que unirme- dijo viendo hacia juvia pervertida mente.

-Gracias a todos!- les agradeció

Siguieron corriendo desorientados inconscientes de por donde empezar a buscar aunque algunos guardias no cayeron en la trampa de Mira siguieron detrás de Natsu y Happy.

-Esto es tan pesado, tendré que enfrentarlos- dejo Natsu cansado de correr.

-Piénsalo primero Natsu son demasiados, podrían matarnos.- Happy intentaba razonar con el.

-Happy tu ve a buscar a Lucy, ten mucho cuidado-Este se puso en frente de los guardias preparado para enfrentarlos consiente de que tal vez lo atraparían pero encendido por pelear.

-Corre Happy!

-Ya voy, ten cuidado Natsu- El pequeño niño se echó a correr, no quería dejar a su Hermano solo pero estaba consiente que ahorita el solo sería un estorbo para Natsu.

Natsu se estaba preparando y se dirigía hacia ellos pero en eso sintió que alguien lo empujó hacia atrás.

-Idiota rosado, no haces nada mas que causar problemas

Cuando natsu abrió los ojos del golpe vio que era Gajeel acompañado de Lili y Levi

-¿Tu a que viniste?- Gajeel se dirigió a Levy

-Pues que no es ovio vine a ayudar a Lu-chan!

-¿Eres idiota o que? no te das cuenta del peligro que hay aquí.- decía enfadado- te dije que no vinieras tonta.

-No me importa por mi amiga voy a hacer lo que sea, Ademas ¿Tu quien eres para mandarme?

-Hey! Natsu ve a buscar a Lucy!- le dijo Lili que tenía en sus manos un cuchillo.- nosotros nos ocupamos de esto.

Lili era un niño diferente a los demás, tenía la edad de Happy pero este actuaba como un joven maduro mucho más que todos lo que tienen la edad de Natsu y Gajeel. Lucy siempre se sorprendía al ver que este era más maduro que Gajeel que siempre estaba metido en problemas, incluso a veces le asustaba ya que lo veía pelearse con el mismo Gajeel enserio y a golpes y terminaban como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Maldito esa era mi pelea!- se quejó Natsu

-Cállate no hay tiempo para que andes de nena y ve por ella.- grito Gajeel que empezó a golpear a los guardias. Natsu no podía quejarse mas, porque aunque ellos fueran fuertes y supieran pelear no podrían con tantos guardias, esto ya era cuestión de tiempo.

Natsu se levantó de inmediato y se fue medio mareado, para su mala suerte había perdido de vista a Happy.

-Hey Natsu..- se escuchó alguien que hablaba en voz baja.

-Erza..¿que estás haciendo?

-Te conseguí un traje de esos guardias

-Pero...¿no lo necesitas tu?

-No lo necesito yo ahora estoy ocupada- Cuando Erza le dio el traje lo golpeo

-Auch! ¿porque hiciste eso?- se quejo

-Por idiota! pudimos haber evitado todo esto con un buen plan y tranquilamente. Pero como siempre no me escuchaste y estoy corriendo y gritándote como idiota detrás de ti. No creas que te vas a salvar de esta corre!

-Muy mal, pero muy mal, ni loco voy a dejar que se escape- en ese momento salió de la nada un tipo de cabellos azul, alto y en la parte de arriba y abajo de su ojo derecho tenía una especie de tatuaje venia sangrando.

-¿Otra vez tú?- se quejó Erza- No te rindes...

-Ya dije que yo no golpeo mujeres, así que quitate de mi camino por favor- decía el peli azul de nombre Jellal

-Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver- en eso saco de la nada un tubo y se lanzó hacia el agresivamente.- Vete Natsu!

-ESTA TIPA ESTA LOCA- fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar.

Natsu sin pensarlo y decir alguna palabra se echó a correr como loco, Erza enojada era tenebrosa y era a la única mujer que le tenía una especie de miedo y una de sus metas era ser mas fuerte que ella. Se sintió como un tonto y desesperado por correr como idiota sin pelear ni nada, pero lo principal era encontrar a Lucy ya que mientras más pasara el tiempo mayor seria el problema.

Natsu al tener puesto el traje de guardia paso desapercibido, según ayudando a buscase a si mismo, esto le hacía gracia. Después de buscar en barias habitaciones y no conseguir éxito iba a abrir otra pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de un hombre.

-Quiero que atrapen a esos malditos inmediatamente ¿cómo es posible que sean tan inútiles ustedes? Cuando los tengan los quiero ver y yo me encargare de que se pudran y sufran- hubo un gran silencio.- Supongo que vienen por Lucy ya que me mencionaste que uno de ellos era uno de cabello rozado y un niño- se quedó callado- A esos hijos de Perra los quiero ver principalmente, ellos comenzaron este problema desde el primer día en que conocieron a Lucy!- la voz era agresiva y llena de odio.

-Voy al cuarto de esa malcriada...

-Bingo- se dijo Natsu en voz baja- Ya encontrare a Lucy.

Jude salió de la inmensa habitación y volteando a todas partes asegurándose de que nadie lo siguiera. Natsu estaba escondido y con la mirada lo seguía para ver hacia donde se dirigía, después de ver que estaba lo suficientemente lejos empezó a seguir sus pasos.

* * *

Lucy en su habitación escuchaba gritos, alboroto, desesperación y mas gritos, Esto la ponía nerviosa y se angustiaba. en ese momento vio que alguien abrió la puerta...

-Con que aquí esta Lucy- se puso feliz- voy por ella.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Natsu?- dejo Loki que se puso enfrente de el.

-¿Loki? ¿Tu..Que haces aquí?- se sorprendió, por un momento pensó que también había venido a ayudarlos pero después se percató del traje que traía puesto, el peinado diferente y la mirada más fría- Tu...- frunció el ceño- TU QUE CRES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CABRON!

Loki no contesto y seguía con la mirada fría

-Tengo ordenes de mi jefe y por ningún motivo te dejare pasar- se puso en posición de ataque.

-Grrr- gruño- No se que razones tengas para estar haciendo esto pero por ahora no me importa, si tengo que dejarte inconsciente para salvar a Lucy lo hare sin pensarlo.

-No es necesario que lleguemos a las peleas..-Jude salió del inmenso cuarto de Lucy viendo directamente a Natsu, lo veía de arriba y abajo- Natsu Dragnel...

Natsu no dijo nada

-Mira plebeyo no se a que viene todo esto pero no me interesa. Solo diré una cosa tú y tus compañeros son muy poco para mi hija ¿De verdad crees que ella es feliz sin todos estos lujos a la que está acostumbrada? o mira te la pondré más fácil de verdad creen- hiso una pequeña carcajada y cambio la palabra- o mas bien ¿crees que puedes darle todo esto a mi hija? deberías de estar consiente, mi hija es muy bella, inteligente y de una familia noble ella merece lo mejor y créeme que con un tipo como tu...- lo vio con cara de asco- que ni siquiera tiene clase, ni ropa fina con solo verte se ve que era un naco vagabundo. Tu no podrás darle todo esto y la felicidad a Lucy...-hablaba cínicamente

Natsu quiso agarrarlo a golpes pero por alguna extraña razón sus palabras lo dejaron congelado.

-Lucy... MI AMIGA LUCY NO ES NI SERA FELIZ CON USTED!- le grito enfurecido.

-Y ¿Crees que con tigo lo será?

-Ella es mi mejor amiga y por ella soy capaz de...

-¿Amiga? jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jaja Pero si eso...

-Padre, Natsu no griten más...- Lucy salió de su cuarto

-Lucy!- Sonrió

-Natsu por favor vete...

-¿EH?... ¿Que demonios estas diciendo?- se sorprendió- Venimos por ti, Erza, mira, Elfman, Gajeel, Levy, Gray, Jubia el colado de Lyon, Happy y yo...Todo venimos por ti

-Lose...- tenía la mirada abajo pero después la alzo para verlo directamente a los ojos- Yo vine aquí por mi propia voluntad.

-¿Qué?! Pero si encontramos tu bolso tirado y ..

-Se me olvido! eso es todo!- lo interrumpió

Natsu se quedó callado

-Yo vine aquí porque quise...- volteo a ver a su padre por un momento y volvió hacia Natsu- Les agradezco que hayan venido hasta aquí...supongo que fue un error no haberles avisado pero si lo hacía no me dejarías ir o ¿me equivoco Natsu?

-Tu estás loca, Te esta amenazando este cabron ¿Verdad?- decía enfurecido y se preparaba para golpear a Jude- Te vienes con migo! no dejare que te amenacen.

-ME VOY A CASAR!- grito Lucy sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Natsu

Natsu se detuvo inmediatamente al escuchar esas palabras que lo dejaron más que congelado es como si esto lo hubiera dejado paralizado de por vida.

-¿Q...Que?- dijo sorprendido

- Lo que escuchaste me voy a casar- decía fríamente.

-No puedes estar hablando enserio-le dijo molestamente- Ni de broma, tu no eres así. Ya deja de estar bromeando ¿Te están amenazando verdad? yo Yo les daré su merecido a estos hijos de Perra.

-No estoy mintiendo! Yo...Yo estoy muy enamorada de mi prometido.

-Je ya lo entiendo! Con que te comprometieron a la fuerza je Y te vas a casar con alguien que apenas conoces.

-Cállate, Tu no entiendes...a el lo conozco desde mi infancia nunca hable de el porque me incomodaba pero tengo que admitir que yo estuve y estoy locamente enamorada de el.

-¿Qué dices?- decia extrañado

-Déjame acabar Natsu!- alzo la voz- Bueno quieres saber la verdad? Si y Si me trajeron aquí a la fuerza para comprometerme y ovio que me iba negar pero...cuando vi con quien era no pude negarme yo L O AMO

Natsu no decía nada

-Su nombre es Sting si nunca dije nada de el fue porque no quería recordarlo ya que el se había ido a vivir a Inglaterra por lo que pensé que nunca lo volvería a ver. El es el chico perfecto para mi ¿Esto te parece una mentira?- lo veía fríamente a los ojos- El es el chico perfecto para mi, el que siempre e soñado tener! ¿Sabes? Es guapo, le encanta leer y es todo un caballero ¿como no voy a amar a alguien así?, Esta es mi decisión y te voy a pedir de favor que la respetes. Gracias por todo pero no creo que a mi prometido le agrade ver que te tenga como mi amigo...

Hubo un gran silencio y muy pesado hasta que al fin hablo

-Como quieras...- contesto Natsu seriamente

* * *

Sting se dirigía felizmente hacia la mansión de Shijo. Cuando llego toco tranquilamente el timbre.

-Buenas tardes ¿se encuentra Shijo?

Cuando lo pasaron al cuarto de shijo, Sting agradeció amablemente ala sirvienta, cuando vio que se marchó no lo pensó ni por un momento y pateo la puerta fuertemente para abrirla ya que no había visto a Lissana , Lucy se la describio pero no era necesario ya que el la conoció en la mansión Heartphilia cuando se secuestró a Lucy.

Cuando la abrió no le sorprendió nada lo que vieron sus ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Tu qué demonios haces aquí? Deberías tocar la puerta antes de ent...

Sting no lo pensó dos veces para golpearlo y dejarlo de facil.

-Tu te vienes con migo...

Le dijo a Lissana que estaba inmóvil y medio desvestida ante la agresión de Shijo que quería abusar de ella. Tenía los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas, estaba algo descuidada pero no le quitaba lo simpática.

-Pe...pero..

-Cállate tu solo ven con migo- le señalo la puerta

-Yo...no quiero...eres...como el…

-Yo no soy como ese marica- se defendió

-Claro que si...si tu fuiste el que secuestro a aquella Rubia y..-le temblaba la voz

-Solo cierra el pico y te vienes con migo- la agarró del brazo y como esta se puso dura asustada se la llevo cargando.- Y de una buena vez te digo que no empieces a gritar que esto es un rescate.

-¿Que dices?- pregunto asustada- ¿Y a donde piensas llevarme?

-A la mansión Heartphilia.

* * *

-Ya lo escuchaste de mi hija plebeyo ahora vete y llévate con tigo a tus rufianes, considérate afortunado de que los dejare ir sin ningún cargo- le señalo las escaleras que llevaban hacia la salida.

Natsu no dijo nada e hiso como que se iba hacia las escaleras pero de repente volteo hacia lucy y se dirigió corriendo hacia ella y la cargo con una rapidez increíble en su hombro.

-Hasta crees que voy a creer esas mentiras...esa no es la Lucy que yo conozco.

-Natsu Suelta...

No pudo acabar la frase porque Natsu se echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo. Dejando a Jude y Loki atras. Bajo las escaleras en cuestión de segundos.

-Hey chicos! Ya la tengo! Vámonos- grito fuertemente.

Todo el alboroto se detuvo de inmediato, hasta que se abrió la enorme puerta de la entrada, ese momento pareció tan lento como en cámara lenta al ver quiénes eran los que entraban.

Eran Sting cargando a Lissana que por alguna extraña razón Minerva venia detrás de ellos, el momento fue tan lento que hubo un gran silencio como si en la manción no hubiera nada ni nadie, como un lugar donde se siente el vacío.

-Sting ¿que estás haciendo?- pregunto enojado Jude que iba bajando corriendo las escaleras.

-¿Que? Con que el tipo existe- dijo sorprendido Natsu y soltó de inmediato a Lucy- Con que todo lo que me dijiste era verdad...- pero cuando volvió a ver hacia Sting fue inevitable ver hacia quien fue su antigua amiga, no sabía si era ella. Lissana solo lloraba pero cuando abrió los ojos vio hacia donde estaba Natsu.

-¿Na...Natsu? ¿Eres Tu?- no pudo evitar sonreír

Natsu no pudo sacar ni una sola palabra de su boca.

-Natsuuuuuuu- corrió hacia el a abrasarlo fuertemente el no sabía lo que pasaba pero no pudo evitar devolverle el abrazo.

Lucy veía aquel momento fríamente. Lissana cayo de inmediato.

-Mira nee Elfman nii- les sonrió llorando no podía creer que los tenía en frente de ellos, pero ella estaba cansada físicamente y la sorpresa fue tanta que no soporto y se desmayó.

-Lissana!- grito Mira y fue a abrasarla, Elfman no sabía si creer a la quien veía ahi después de tanto tiempo era su pequeña hermana.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!- pregunto Natsu con demasiadas dudas y sosteniendo a Lissana

-Oh valla ¿porque trajiste a Lissana aquí Sting?- pregunto Jude sin entender lo que pasaba por la mente del Rubio

-FUERON USTEDES!- grito enfurecido- TU!- volteo a ver a Lucy furioso- ¿ESTE ES DEL TIPO QUE ESTAS LOCAMENTE ENMAORADA? Y...- dijo pensativo- tu padre ¿TU SABIAS QUE ELLOS TENIAN A LISSANA?

Lucy quería defenderse pero decidió callar.

-ESTOY FURIOSO PERO AHORA ESTA ME LA PAGAN CABRONES- se dirigía hacia Sting

-Idiota ¿Crees que yo tuve que ver con esto? por lo visto no entiendes nada- vio que Natsu no lo escucho- Bueno si tu quieres...- a Sting también le encantaban las peleas y no dudo en hacerlo con alguien que ni siquiera sabía quién era.

-Saquen armas!- ordeno Jude a los guardias y todos en cuestión de segundos la sacaron apuntando hacia Natsu y los demás, Todos se detuvieron- Bien yo pude detenerlos desde el momento en que entraron a esta mansión, pero para esta familia noble no es de la realeza matar gente, quise que lo entendieran de la forma más fácil pero son tercos, así que ya me sacaron de mis casillas y si no van ahora mismo no dudare en dar la orden de disparar y detenerlos- se dio un respiro- o ¿Creen que no soy capas de hacerlo?- los vio amenazante- Digan que me tranquilice- dirigió su mirada hacia Lucy- porque yo desde el principio les iba hacer cosas inimaginables.

-Ni de broma me voy aquí sin hacerles pagar y sin...-vio hacia donde estaba Lucy y no dijo nada mas- Bahh Ya dije que no me voy!

-Natsu! Vámonos- ordeno Erza

-Pero...

-¿QUE NO ENTIENDES?- lo veía furiosamente- VAMONOS! Este tipo habla enserio.

-Yo no me voy de aquí sin darles su merecido- no quiso escucharla

-Adiós Natsu!- le dijo Lucy en voz alta- Vete de aquí ahora mismo- decía friamente- Ustedes ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí.

Natsu la vio fríamente una mirada tan fria que nunca se había visto en el.

-Natsuu!- Apareció Happy corriendo- No encontré a Lucy pero...- se detuvo a ver que todos estaban ahí y a los guardias apuntando con sus armas.

-Happy nos vamos...- le dijo seriamente Natsu

-Lissana… ¿Ella es Lissana?-Happy no podía creer lo que veía, a la misma Lissana- ¿Pero cómo?

-Vámonos Happy!

-Espera y Lucy- vio hacia Lucy- Vámonos Lucy

Lucy negó con la cabeza tristemente

-¿Q..Que esta pasando?- decía nerviosamente.

-Ella no vendrá con nosotros Happy- la vio por última vez- ella no es la Lucy que conocimos…ella tiene cosas estúpidas mas importantes que hacer…

-¿Que? ¿porque dices eso? Ella es nuestra amiga Lucy! no puedes hablar así de ella Natsu-Happy empezó a llorar, quiso correr hacia Lucy pero Natsu lo detuvo y lo cargo.

-Dije que nos vamos!- se lo llevaba a la fuerza.

-LUCYYYY, LUCYYYY- gritaba fuertemente el pequeño niño que intentaba soltarse inútilmente de Natsu.- POR FAVOR YO QUIERO QUE A LUCY CON NOSOTROS

Elfman se llevó cargando a su hermana menor, mientras Mira lloraba por ver a su hermana. Erza salió inmediatamente sin preguntar porque Lucy no venía. Gray estaba enojado aunque como el y Jubia no entendían lo que pasaba como los demás.

-Maldito ¿entonces a que demonios hemos venido? Teníamos que traer a Lucy de vuelta!- se salió furioso de la mansión

Todos lo que habían venido por Lucy se dirigían hacia la puerta. Sting vio hacia Lucy y viceversa con una expresión de que todo había fallado, Ya que no supieron como pero Jude y Minerva se enteraron de lo que planeaban hacer. Lucy lo último que alcanzo a ver fue a Natsu marchándose y Happy gritando su nombre.

-Adiós...- no pudo evitar dejar salir unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos en el momento que la figura de sus amigos desaparecieron.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios :3333**

**Yo se que hay un moton de dudas, pero conforme pasen los capitulo se rebelaran. xD**

**Perdón por la tardanza, esto del estudio no me deja tiempo *m* pero así tarde años acabare este fanfic :) bueno tampoco tanto, lo bueno es que no hare el fanfic tan largo e intentare actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda.**

**Saludos y Buen comienzo de semana** ;)


	11. Chapter 11: Fingiendo

**Capitulo 11: Fingiendo **

Estoy en mi cuarto intentando dejarlo mas ordenado de lo que ya esta.

-Princesa…-me habla virgo, viendo como dia a dia me ve ayudándola-este es mi trabajo!

-Si lose…- sin embargo sigo barriendo.

-Ya basta princesa- me quita la escoba- Este es mi trabajo!- me re repite, alza la voz enojada de que siempre me meta, ella se toma muy enserio su trabajo como sirvienta de la casa.

-Lo siento, supongo que ya tengo que quitarme esta costumbre que tengo mientras estaba…- me detengo, no quiero recordar que alguna vez estuve fuera de casa pero es una costumbre que no puedo quitarme y sobre todo porque aprendí a ser muy independiente y me cuesta todavía a ser como antes a pesar de que ya a pasado tiempo desde que volví.

Virgo se da cuenta de que no acabe la frase e intenta cambiar el tema rápidamente.

-Su boda con Sting san se acerca, será una gran boda y mas para usted princesa, los dos se ven maravillosamente juntos y rubios- dice contentamente

-Si…- es lo único que puedo decir, virgo realmente piensa que esto me pone feliz pero la verdad es que no.- supongo.

-No ponga esa cara princesa, estoy segura que usted será muy feliz con Sting kun, se que no se a dodo cuenta o se haya puesto a pensar que el y usted tienen muchas cosas en común- se aleja y empieza a cantar

¿Qué? Yo con ese tipo no tengo nada en común, Me pregunto porque habrá dicho eso virgo.

Prefiero no decir nada.

Salgo de mi cuarto tranquilamente, vestida elegantemente como mi padre quiere que este vestida de ahora en adelante para que me valla acostumbrando estar así después de la boda. Ahora diariamente e tenido que volver a estar con el cabello recogido completamente, como cuando solía ir a mi antiguo instituto, En un momento recuerdo como empecé a peinarme cuando me escape y lo bien y cómoda que me sentía, Y ahora tengo que peinarme como toda una "señorita". Ahora los días han sido pesados por los preparativos de la boda pero ahora me siento bacía por dentro, ya todo me da igual, sabia que haber escapado de aquí fue un grandísimo error ya que era una vida que no es para mi. Voy al despacho de mi padre quien me mando a hablar. Me sacudo el vestido asegurándome de que no haiga ningún resto de polvo y que no se de cuenta que estuve barriendo ayudando a la servidumbre y se que se pondría loco por eso.

-¿Qué se le ofrece padre?-le pregunto seriamente.

-Ohh mi querida hija- me habla emocionado hipócritamente ya que ahora gracias a mi, el ya no estará quebrado económicamente y se hará multimillonario mas de lo que ya era.-Solo quería preguntarte si Sting y tu ya saben a donde se irán de Luna de miel

¿Qué?! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿a que viene todo esto? Esto me repugna tanto.

-No...- le respondo

-Bueno si ustedes no lo deciden, nosotros tendremos que decidirlo por ustedes- me hace una seña para que ya me retire- son unos mal agradecidos, todavía de que amablemente les estamos dando la oportunidad de que escojan un lugar para su romántico momento jajaja- se ríe sínicamente

-Me retiro…- no muestro ni un tipo de emoción, ya todo lo que diga me entra por un oído y me sale por el otro, o al menos eso intento…al fin y al cabo estoy acostumbrada.

-Otra cosa…Ya que tuvieron que detener sus estudios temporalmente por los preparativos de su boda- hace un gesto grosero, como si le hubiera molestado recordar algo…y se perfectamente que es por mi ex escuela Fairy Tail- tendrán que pensar a donde se quieren ir a estudias, LOS DOS JUNTOS!

¿Qué demonios?!… Además de que voy a tener que estar casada con ese tipo y vivir bajo el mismo techo y dormir todas las noches por el resto de mi vida con el ¿También iremos juntos al instituto? No tendré ni un respiro!

Maldigo que para este pais yo todabia sea menor de edad y maldigo que la amenaza de mi padre de hacerles daño a mis ex amigos que seguramente ya ni se acuerdan de mi, me tenga atada para hacer lo que yo quiero.

Al ver que no digo nada, prosigue.

-Y eso lo tienen que decidir HOY MISMO- sube el tono de voz- si no ya saben que pasara. Vayan a la plaza…a comprar una nieve o yo que sé...

-Mejor le hablo y nos ponemos dea...

-Dije salga!- me interrumpe

Me salgo de su despacho y se que tengo que verme con Sting hoy, supongo que también se lo han de haber advertido, me llega una mensaje al celular y efectivamente es el.

"A las 3" sin nada mas escrito. La hora en que nos veríamos hoy en la plaza.

Últimamente hemos tenido que vernos y estar juntos a la fuerza y supervisándonos Minerva para que no planeemos nada ya que después de lo sucedido hace 6 meses Sting y yo intentamos innumerables de cosas para evitar esta boda…pero todo fue imposible, así que nos resignamos... o algo asi ya que nos tienen amenazados y no es una simple y sensilla amenaza, ellos tienen dinero por lo tanto tienen poder sobre cualquier cosa y eso lo tengo mas claro que nada.

Ahora tenemos que hablarnos hipócritamente ya que no nos agradamos , el tipo es un grosero machista engreído y rebelde. Minerva a cada rato se esta metiendo diciéndome y reprochándome del porque fui a una escuela de nacos como Fairy Tail o como llegue a tener como amigo a un tipo tan feo y raro, según ella, como Natsu o tener a unos amigos que no tenían ni el mas mínima educación y dinero. Al principio me molestaba tanto que dijera todas esas cosas, hasta me ponía morada del coraje, tenia ganas de jalarla de las greñas pero por las amenazas de mi padre no podía hacer nada y solo me quedaba tragarme todo lo que le quería gritar. Por suerte ya no me molesta tan seguido, al darse cuenta que yo ya ni la pelaba y hacia como si no la escuchara, no es como que me valiera todo lo que dijera pero me fui acostumbrando al saber que no podía hacer nada que simplemente cuando me di cuenta ya la estaba ignorando. Rogue el hermano de Sting tiene tiempo que no lo veo, al parecer se fue por un tiempo a Francia por un intercambio de la escuela, el es muy tranquilo y ordenado, todo lo contrario a Sting y por lo tanto el preferido dela familia,lo adoran…pero eso no significa que el este desacuerdo con lo que hacen sus padres, el intenta ser comprensivo con Sting pero este lo desprecia y cada que nos vemos esta maldiciendo a su hermano y el porque Rogue no tubo que estar en su lugar. De Yukino no se nada…de hecho es extraño porque solo la vi el día de aquel incidente en la mansión y ese dia fue el primero y ultimo dia que la vi y es extraño, no se quien es, ni que tiene que ver con mi padre, lo único que se de ella es su nombre y curiosamente el gran parecido que tiene con Lissana…nose porque pero cada vez que la recuerdo, siento algún tipo de sentimiento el cual no sabría describir…recuerdo su cara y lo descuidada que estaba cuando Sting la trajo fue tan aterrador y escalofriante el tan solo pensar en todo lo que había pasado con el maldito de Shijo aunque sigo con esa maldita duda de que tiene que ver mi padre con que Lissana desapareciera, duda que al parecer voy a tener que cargar para toda la vida.

Voy corriendo para mi cuarto y me pongo algo mas sencillo, no me gusta para nada atraer miradas de hombres pervertidos. Me recojo el cabello de rapido intentando que no se vean los risos. Salgo de la mansión y veo a Loke parado en la puerta principal

-¿Te mando a acompañarme?- pregunto

-No, hoy no...- me sonríe

-Que bueno, pero supongo que al rato te mandara a que me sigas los pasos- le regreso la sonrisa

-Je…supongo, ¿Cómo descuidar a alguien tan guapa?- me quiñe un ojo y se empieza a reir.

-En ese caso, nos vemos al rato- me retiro.

Después de lo sucedido y descubrí quien era realmente Loke, estuve muy enojada con el, pero pasando los días y ver que el no me decía nada y que mi padre le pidiera que me acompañara a donde quiera que fuera ya que creía que me iba a escapar (por suerte ahora ya no lo manda tan seguido a acompañarme, ahora solo manda a espiarme) si iba a tener que estar todo el tiempo a mi lado, por lo menos tenia que saber de el, porque lo hiso. El me respondió amablemente, el era mi guardaespaldas de lejos, ya que no lo conocía, desde hace 6 años, a pesar de que en ese tiempo era muy joven mi padre confió en el ya que es muy dedicado a su trabajo y como no tenia familia mi padre lo recibió. Me dijo que no era su intención hacerme daño, y que en verdad no se imaginaba que fuera a caer en la misma escuela, el tiene una deuda bien grande con mi padre pareciera que lo respeta mucho y no entiendo eso .Por lo tanto no puede ocultarle nada y eso implica tener que mantenerlo al tanto de lo que hago. Por un lado lo entiendo ya que se veía que hablaba enserio, además el Loke que conocí en FT es el mismo que tengo como guardaespaldas un poco mas serio que allá, se que no es una persona mala. No soy rencorosa…el me cae bien y es inevitable recordar lo lindo que era pero después de lo sucedido ya nada de lo que creía estar sintiendo por el es lo mismo.

El chofer me deja en la entrada de la plaza y espero a que se retire pero al ver que el esta esperando a que me meta y vernos como tontos por cinco minutos a ver quien se retira primero, decido hacerlo yo. Empiezo a buscar a Sting y lo veo parado viendo un programa en una enorme pantalla.

-Ya estoy aquí

-Si…ya me di cuenta- nos quedamos callados sin saber que decir.

-Bien…¿Qué vamos hacer?- voy directo al grano, quiero que esto sea rápido ya que el tema de "boda" me incomoda demasiado

-Primero vamos a comer algo- me dice dándome la mano

-¿EY?! ¿Por qué haces eso?- pregunto molesta, pero al ver que no dice nada, me doy cuenta de que Minerva esta en algún lugar viéndonos desde lejos

Nos sentamos en un puesto de sushi incomodos

-Bien al grano- me mira a los ojos

-Yo no se, tu decídelo y me avisas- quiero irme a leer.

-Tu eres la mujer-alza la voz

-¿Y eso que?- me doy cuenta que va a empezar con su machismo

-Las mujeres son las que deciden ese tipo de cosas

-Pues no lo hare! y los hombres también deciden...de hecho siempre andan decidiendo por nosotras, así que te doy la oportunidad- digo molesta

-No! en este tipo de cursilerías nosotros no decidimos...además estoy siendo caballeroso, primero las damas- dice irónicamente

-Pero los tiempos han cambiado, como veras hoy en día existe la igualdad de géneros ¿Has visto que hay mujeres que se le declaran a los hombres? eso ya pasa hoy en día. - me doy cuenta de que estamos discutiendo de algo sin sentido pero no puedo parar.

-Eso piensan ustedes, creen que pueden hacer todo lo que nosotros podemos, pero la realidad es que no pueden, no tienen la fuerza, vez?- me enseña sus músculos- eso les hace falta, la fuerza! ustedes con un rasguñito ya andan llorando, con un golpe se les rompe una uña, nosotros estamos para protegerlas a ustedes MUJERES- alsa aun mas la voz

-Pero si les dan un golpe en esa cosa que tienen entre las piernas, que se llama...-no quiero decirlo pero mi enojo pudo mas- PENE- also la voz arremedándolo-pierden toda esa FUERZA que tu dices.- estoy roja como un jitomate por decir aquella palabra.

Sting se queda callado viéndome con los ojos bien abiertos, al parecer no esperaba que de mi boca saliera esa palabra.

-¿Qué? ¿Te comieron la lengua?- sigo roja pero ala vez siento una sensación de victoria, veo a Sting y veo que mueve sus pupilas hacia un lado intentando darme una señal nerviosamente, y me doy cuenta, la gente de alrededor esta callada y viéndonos sorprendidos, aquí somos conocidos por ser una de las familias mas ricas del mundo y por el anuncio de nuestra boda...todos saben quienes somos y eso lo detesto. A Sting no le preocupa lo que piensen o vea la gente, lo que lo puso así fue saber que Minerva estaba ahí observándonos muy de cerca, aunque nosotros no la veíamos. Intento pensar en algo rápidamente.

-Lo siento amor- es lo primero que se me ocurre- no hay que discutir por cosas tontas, sabes que a pesar de todo te amo.- le agarro sus manos, odio lo que estoy haciendo en este momento y pienso que cuando llegue a casa me lavare bien estas manos con mucho jabón. El no hace nada, me ve sorprendido y sabe lo que trato de hacer pero el no quiere seguir por su cosa del machismo, lo veo con los ojos bien abiertos intentando decirle que lo haga y esperando a que ocurra un milagro para salir bien librados de esta.

-Yo...yo...-le cuesta trabajo hablar y le doy una patada en la rodilla que esta debajo de la mesa.- Yo también lo...lo...siento- habla como estúpido bien quedito.

-Perdón amor no te escuche- intento que todos escuchen, y por alguna razón disfruto que me pida disculpas.

-LO SIENTO- me grita

"Idiota" pienso.

-Lo siento- me repite al darse cuenta de que lo esta arruinando

Eso no es suficiente para convencerlos ya quiero correr y le doy otra patada para que lo diga.

-Te..am...o- dice rojo no se si de la vergüenza o de lo furioso que esta, supongo que es por las dos.

La gente sigue viéndonos.

-Bien amor ya me llene ya vámonos

-Pero si ni siquiera han pedido nada- dice un mesero que estaba parado en frente de nosotros desde hace un buen rato esperando que pidiéramos y nosotros no nos habíamos dado cuenta de su presencia y al parecer el se dio cuenta de todo

- metiche-le digo despacio y le doy un billete a escondidas y jalo a Sting del hombro para irnos

-Ohh si ya me acorde, comen como cerdos, hasta dejaron los platos limpiecitos

Nos alejamos un poco de la multitud y esperamos a que se olviden de lo ocurrido y si todo transcurre como debería y la gente se empieza a ir del lugar, Stign no a dicho nada, supongo que quedo en shock porque su machismo quedo pisoteado. Lo jaloneo para que reaccione.

-Ya deja de hacer eso- me exige ya consiente

-Eso te pasa por ser tan machista- me quejo

-Pero si tu te viste como una tonta cuando empezaste a decir esas cosas

No digo nada porque aun estoy avergonzada por aquella escenita de amor

-Vámonos- me jala Sting del brazo rápidamente

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto asustada

-La prensa esta aquí...

-¿Qué?!- reacciono aterrorizada, y se que están aquí por nosotros, rápidamente nos escondemos detrás de una mesa de un puesto de nieves

-Este es el peor día de mi vida!- grita enfurecido.

-No grites tonto!- le grito- Que nos van a escuchar- alzo mas la voy enojada.

-Aquí están- grita un camarógrafo que esta detrás de nosotros.

-Todo por tu culpa!- nos gritamos mutuamente.

Pienso en echarme a correr y se que el quiere golpearlos y romper las cámaras y micrófonos, pero no podemos y se que ahora solo nos queda seguir actuando.

-¿Qué hacen escondidos aquí atrás?- pregunta un periodista

-Amm...ammm.- me pongo nerviosa, volteo a ver a Sting y lo veo furioso y tranquilo al mismo tiempo, como si su interior estuviera luchando por no desatarse.- Estamos...estamos demostrándonos amor?- digo nerviosamente

-Nos estas preguntando?- me pregunta el periodista extrañado

-No...claro que no, lo estoy afirmando

-Pero pareció que nos estabas preguntando- dice otro periodista.

-No! estaba afirmando, es que estoy algo nerviosa- me doy cuenta de que la estoy arruinando mas

-¿Pero porque estas nerviosa?

-Por...por...que estábamos en algo intenso?- digo nerviosamente

-Otra vez nos estar preguntando?

-Noo- ya no se que hacer e intento improvisar rápidamente.

-Idiota- escucho a Sting decirme en voz baja.

En ese momento siento que agarra mi cara con sus manos, haciendo que esta quede en frente de la suya demasiado cerca, todo paso tan rápido que cuando menos me di cuenta ya tenia sus labios en los míos

.mi...mi...primer beso ¿Con el?

-En eso estábamos- les dice Sting con un tono de voz tranquilo pero lleno de ira- esta idiot...que diga mi a...mor se pone tan nerviosa cada vez que nos ponemos hacer esto- Me agarra de la mano pero yo siento que me esta estrangulando y yo solo quiero llegar a lavarme la boca.

Pero hay algo que me tiene demasiado inquieta, siento algo...muy pesado ¿Una presencia? no...es como una mirada, alguien me esta viendo, tengo miedo de voltear pero mi cabeza ya volteo inevitablemente y mis ojos se abrieron al ver que el estaba ahí...sentado, con Happy y...Lissana? ¿En este puesto de nieves? ahora lo entiendo todo y su gran gusto por la nieves cuando recientemente lo conocí...por ella...

Estaba temblando del nerviosismo, al verlo a el y por el beso, habíamos llamado la atención nuevamente de todos, pero era como si todos no estuvieran, el me veía...no supe expresar su mirada ¿Sorprendido? ¿Feliz? nose...nose pero no era la de alguien enojado o...¿si?. Pero estoy tan nerviosa con todo lo que esta pasando y viéndolo a el de nuevo, estoy paralitica y no puedo moverme quita la mirada de encima. Siento como caigo poco a poco y todo se vuelve obscuro y lo ultimo que veo fue a Natsu después de tanto tiempo.

**Bien primero que nada pido disculpa por la mucha tardanza, la verdad es que no e tenido nada de tiempo *m* Y el capitulo lo estuve escribiendo con el poquito tiempo libre que tenia xD pero por fin aquí esta.**

**Ahora ando con el que sigue poco a poco...intentare no tardarme como ahora, dije acabaría este fic y lo pienso hacer. **

**Bueno sin mas que decir muchas gracias por esperarme y por sus lindos comentarios :3 en verdad muchas gracias y buen inicio de semana ;3**

**PD: Enserio no me tardare tanto como lo hise con este.**


End file.
